The paradox of sacrifice
by robert23991
Summary: I thought there wasn't much to life you study get good grades on to college or a job get loads of money settle down have a family or spend your days alone and in the end die little did I know how wrong I was. Sorry if that summary stinks but it was the best i could come up with for my first fan fic enjoy reading :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic so forgive me if it isn't the best you have read always wondered what it would be like to be dropped into FMA after reading so many stories about it I thought what the heck I will give it a shot too rated T for language and other stuff enjoy my little tale :)**

**PLEASE R&R THANK YOU**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

name : robert

age: 17

appearance: has short brown hair blue eyes has a well built body wears black jeans and t-shirt and a navy hoddie and wears glasses

chapter 1 (truth comes a knocking)

oc pov

'ROBERT WAKE UP' my head snapped up suddenly my head throbbing I was in class at my local tech the maths tutor had decided the best way to spend the day was letting all of us do whatever we wanted seeing as it was nearly the end of our year and we had finished all the tests and were waiting now to find out whether we passed or failed.

I had decided on sleep but that only lasted half an hour before Caitlin one of my friends decided it was a good idea to scare the skin off me my heart was still thumping out of me 'what is it?' I asked rubbing my head 'everyone is heading out for lunch you want to go?' 'nah I just want to get some more sleep' I answered with a hint of sarcasm which got me a friendly punch in the arm 'c'mon I know you, you either read books or sleep the only other thing you do is eat' she said with a laugh, Caitlin then nearly half dragged me to the cafeteria we got some lunch then sat down i munched slowly on a sandwich Caitlin had a baked potato and salad 'hey so do you know what your doing after you get your results?' 'get a job' I answered plainly 'what no dream job?' 'Na not really I honestly don't know what to do after I leave here' I said setting the sandwich down and sipping my cup of tea 'huh who would have thought the smartest guy here and you don't have a clue about what to do for your future' she answered with a smirk 'oh very funny' my smart mouth got me another hit in the arm after we finished lunch and the 2nd half of class finished up (which wasn't much) me and Caitlin were walking out of tech 'well see you tomorrow hopefully we will get those results in soon' 'yeah' I replied 'well see you'

I walked home hands in my pockets and my hood up thinking on what I should do but I came up with nothing 'ha what do i care not like it matters' I said to myself shrugging i then accidentally kicked my foot into something i looked up and saw a box skidding across the ground i went over and picked it up it was only the size of a small jewellery box and made of a dark wood i turned it over and saw a phone attached to it 'this is starting to be a really strange day' i thought taking the tape off the phone as soon i did it started ringing 'aw crap- wait maybe it is the owner of this package' i pressed the answer key

'hello?'

_'hello there my friend and congratulations'_ he sounded like someone I should know but I couldn't figure out who

'is this box yours? if it is I can post it back to you if you give me a return address'

_'ah but there is no need for that you see you won' _

'won? won what?'

_'you will see, now I want you to open the box'_

I did so fearing the worse, when I did I found it was a pocket watch I took it out and thumbed the release catch

'this pocket watch looks familiar'

_'it should it's yours' _

'say what? no offence mate but pocket watches are kind of out of date here' i said closing the watch

I only got laughter back _'look at it carefully robert don't you recognise it?' _

'hey I didn't tell you my name how did you know?'

_'just look at it'_ the voice was now a little demanding

'fine' I said sitting down on a low wall and studying the watch then it clicked

'what the? this watch is out of full metal alchemist' I exclaimed being a recent fan to the series I was surprised I didn't recognise it sooner

_'ah good well I need you to do something when you get the chance?' _

'and that is?'

_'see the piece of paper at the bottom of the box I want you to draw it out as big as you can make sure you are alone then set the watch at the centre'_

Then the guy hung up and the phone immediately went dead 'what the hell?' I thought out loud and went and picked up the piece of paper and unfolding it my eyes widened 'it's a transmutation circle but why does he want me to draw that?' I mused it didn't look the same as the circle for human transmutation nor the country wide circle that nearly killed everyone in the brotherhood series still I wondered at it 'ah to hell with it why not I mean it's not like I don't have anything better to do' I then smiled later after dinner I was watching the T.V on my favourite anime channel when I saw an ad for a competition and my jaw dropped when I saw it was the same competition that I had won 'all right now I am 100% going to draw that circle' I thought I then locked the house up and set out grabbing my hoodie and other things on the way out and found a deserted field and started drawing the circle out with an old stick it was crude but I got it right after double checking it I then set the watch at the centre I heard the phone go off again 'hey is that you?' the sun was setting now I reckoned I had about 1/4 of an hour before it was dark

_'yes my boy how are you doing?' _

'I've drawn the circle now what?'

_'very good now just place your hand at the centre on top of the watch it will send a signal to a satellite that will confirm who you are then the watch is yours and I will send you a certificate signed by the cast saying you are now an alchemist'_

'wow really? cool OK you got a deal' just before I did though I felt the urge not to do so I remembered all those movies that doing what the person said on the phone not being a good idea

then the circle flashed and the lines started to squirm and move

'hey what is this the circle it's changing'

_'of course after all you are performing transmutation to open the portal'_ then the phone died

'wha wha wha awwww crap this isn't good damn that nut case what do I do?' I dropped the phone in shock I knew I had to get out of the circle I tried to move but found myself frozen 'what the hell? I'm stuck fast' then the hands reached out and the eye opened and then it swallowed me and I fell.

mysterious person pov

As the boy disappeared into the portal a man had been watching the whole scene from under the shadow of a tree 'well Robert my boy good luck I hope you can help our little plan along' the man said to himself snapping his phone shut then adjusting his hat as he walked off a smile on his face a rainstorm started and washed away any trace of the circle I drew.

when I awoke it was an all white void 'ah crap I really got to stop dreaming so much that almost seemed too real'

'why hello there' I froze stiff recognizing the voice almost at once but still couldn't believe my ears I turned slowly and saw truth sitting there the outline of my body copied and his mouth grinning at me 'this can't be happening no it can't be it's all a bunch of nonsense gates and alchemy and-' my train of thought got interrupted by a question

'I take it you know who I am Robert ' truth asked smiling in a way that set my hairs on the back of my neck standing 'yes I know you all to well truth' I spat his name with spite 'now now no need to be mean tell me Robert what would you give for the power to use alchemy' 'use alchemy like Edward and Alphonse?' 'yes what would you give?' I thought about this 'honestly truth I wouldn't want that kind of power' truth then grinned wickedly 'ah very good answer Robert but you do realize that a toll must be paid for using this door now let's see what will you lose' then I heard the door open I turned knowing what it was and still it was unexpected hundreds of eyes staring at me and then hands reached out and grabbed me and dragged me screaming a bunch of curses at truth into the portal I saw strands of images and knowledge thread by me then it my head started to hurt it felt like my head was in a vice and it was being screwed tighter with each second soon the pain got too much I closed my eyes wishing that it would all stop then blackness enveloped me and I passed out.

**Thank you for reading again R&R i will be loading more up **

**this is robert23991 signing off **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all :) here's the next chapter feel free to rate and review and any comments if not that's fine too enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST IN ANY WAY**

chapter 2 (to fall)

oc pov

I felt sunlight on my face at first I thought I was at home and it had all been a bad dream then I opened my eyes and sat up at first I could only look at the ground my head was spinning badly luckily my glasses were still with me 'ugh damn my head hurts wait-' I saw I was in a field near a dirt road it looked all too familiar 'am I in the world of full metal alchemist?' I wondered out loud I went to fix my glasses but my arm wouldn't move and when I looked at my arm I felt my heart stop for a second where my hands should have been there was nothing only a dribble of blood that was now seeping into the soil truth had taken both of my arms from the elbow down I was left with two stumps that were my upper arms and they were bleeding badly,

I screamed till I was out of breath tears streaming down my face, hurriedly I wrapped the arms of my hoddie around the two stumps with my mouth to try and staunch the bleeding and it was working for now 'DAMN THAT BASTARD TRUTH I'M GOING TO KILL HIM' I shouted staring at the sky after that I wiped up my mouth as best i could, got up and started to make my way out of the field I was a bit light headed knowing that I had lost a lot of blood I had to make it to a hospital and soon with that in mind I wandered off down the road and hoped I would make it 'and when I get the chance truth will have a lot to answer for' I thought

Edward pov

Edward sat on his side of the booth relaxing it had just been after the liore incident with father cornello and Edward was on his way back to resembool for an update on his auto-mail al sat on the other side taking in the rolling countryside 'well al what do you think after what we saw do you think the stone is real?' 'I hope so brother after all it will get our bodies back' al's monotone tone voice responded 'next stop resembool, I repeat next stop is resembool' the overhead speaker sounded Edward and al moved towards one of the doors leading off the train when it stopped they got out and set off up the road just as they were about to turn off towards panako's place Edward carrying his suitcase ed saw someone walking down the road which lead to the Elric's old house both of them knew that the road led to nowhere Ed stopped staring at the person 'hey al look at that' al stopped too 'yeah wonder what he was doing up that way?' as the person got closer they saw that his walk looked forced as though it took effort to move at all then they saw his bloodstained clothing and a face that looked like the end of the world was on him 'hey you ok?' Ed called when he was in earshot...

oc pov

I had stumbled for a while I felt a whole lot lighter and was unbalanced without my arms I had just managed to get into my stride when I came upon what looked like a burned out house with a tree with a swing hanging beneath it I stood there for a bit thinking where i had seen it before then it clicked 'I am in resembool then' I thought staring at the ruin of the elric's house I felt a surge of pain which got me back to walking down the track towards the train station 'not much time need to hurry', as I reached a fork in the road I saw two people on the road looking at me I tried to focus but my vision was blurring as I reached them I heard a voice call out but I couldn't make it out 'have to keep walking' was the only thought the rattled about in my blood starved head I passed them took a few more steps then fell I was out cold before I hit the dirt.

alphonse pov

alphonse watched as the guy passed them his steps getting more and more unsteady as he walked on passed them he fell over 'hey' Ed called running over 'brother? is he ok?' 'for now I think but if he doesn't get help soon he will die' Ed said a look of concern crossing his face 'who or what did this to him?' al asked concern and fright in his voice 'doesn't matter we have to get him help first winiry's place is closer c'mon lift him up' al did so and set off with Edward at a run when they reached pinacko's house Ed nearly smashed the door off hammering the door pinacko answered 'Edward what is it?' then she noticed the boy in al's arms 'I see quick get him inside I will call the doctor me and winry will take care of him till then' al set the boy down in winry's workshop where there was a spare bed made up then left the room and sat down with Ed in the living room 'do you think it was alchemy?' he asked 'maybe but we can't be sure of anything till he wakes up but one thing is for sure he looked like he had been through a lot to get here if we didn't pass by when we did he would have died for sure' al turned back to look out the window wondering how the guy got such serious injuries there weren't any wild animals that could have done it at least not in resembool he kept on wandering back to the time they had lost their bodies and voiced his thoughts to Edward 'brother what if he did the taboo?' Edward looked stunned for a moment 'who knows' he responded with a small sigh.

**:This chapter was shorter than I intended but that's all for now I know the plot line is going slow but it is just the way I write things up until next time :) **

**This is robert23991 signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI EVERYONE :) here the next chapter i know it is a long one but bear with it i tossed some humor on this one hope it works OK enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT OWN FMA **

chapter 3 (a reason to move on)

oc pov

At first I thought I was dead I was so cold I dropped into sleep I dreamed of my parents, my sister all the things I cared about, before that day happened then they all fell away all of it I was going to lose it all.

I felt warmth why? is this the next life? my eyes felt glued shut like I hadn't opened them for years I tried at first it was all just a blur of light and colour I blinked it away slowly it became clearer I saw a face hovering over me then details started forming pale skin, blond hair and deep blue eyes at first my brain couldn't put together who I was looking at then my hearing came back too 'hey you ok?' a voice sounded though to me soft and comforting then I recognised her who she was it was winry all of a sudden I remembered everything up to the moment I had passed out,

I sat up and nearly fell back again it took so much out of me 'ugh where am I?' I asked more to myself than anyone else 'you are in resembool at my workshop' winry answered I looked at her again then took in my surroundings I was in her workshop half started pieces of automail sat everywhere but the floor tools sat in boxes and on shelves then I noticed I wasn't alone Edward was out cold on a chair sleeping and Alphonse was looking at me his face unreadable 'so the gate it wasn't a dream' I breathed 'what?' Alphonse responded clearly I had voiced my thoughts a little louder than I thought I quickly raised my arms 'oh it's nothing-' then I noticed the stumps 'no why? why did this happen to me?' I said tears rolling down my face and staring at the stumps I then broke down and cried I looked at both al and winry hoping that they would have answers I knew they didn't have but it didn't stop me looking then I looked down at the sheets of the bed I was in and stared at them I felt an arm grab me, a cold arm I looked up again and into the face of Edward elric his golden eyes piercing through me clearly my brake down and caused him to stir 'who are you?' he asked clearly irritated I just stared back I didn't know what to say or do.

Edward pov

'who are you?' Edward asked shaking the boy roughly he stared back at him his eyes had a look of someone who had just lost the will to live 'EDWARD LET HIM GO' winry yelled smacking Ed with a wrench 'OW HEY WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?' he yelled back letting go of him and turning to winry 'because he is still recovering and look at him he is a wreck he doesn't know where he is or how he got here he needs rest' she argued back still waving the wrench around like a mace the guy in the bed simply hung his head tears still dripping winery went over and layed the guy back down whispering something to him he fell asleep almost immediately Ed left with huff al followed 'Ed wait up' Ed went outside kicking the door on the way 'hey brother what's the matter?' 'it's that guy' Ed responded turning to face al who cocked his head 'what do you mean?' 'he had a weird look in his eye it looked like he had lost the will to live or something' 'what do you think it means?' 'it means he is hiding something and I won't rest till I find out what it is who knows he may even know about the stone' 'do you think so brother he is nearly the same age as us' 'well we won't know till he wakes up in either case' Ed finished scratching his head 'I wonder where he came from?' he thought 'full metal' a voice called both of the brothers turned 'what are you doing here?' they both asked surprised and ed's face turning sour 'great another moron to deal with' he thought

oc pov

Ed let go of me after the smack on the head from winry she then lay me back down on the bed 'your going to be OK' she whispered to me then I fell into a dreamless sleep I came around later I sat up again I looked at my stumps 'damn what do I do?' I said 'you could start by giving me some answers' I looked up Ed and winry were in the room Ed leaning on the same chair staring at the ceiling and winry sat in another on the opposite side of the bed a look that mixed between pity, concern and recognition of my situation 'ugh great now I'm going to interrogated by a short stack' I complained before remembering about Ed's high temper about his height 'HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SPECK SO SMALL THAT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE ME' Ed roared out grabbing me by the scruff of the neck again 'ED I SAID NO THROTTLING THE PACIENT' winry yelled smacking Ed with the wrench again 'OK...' I sweat dropped 'look who are you?' Ed asked sitting back down rubbing the lump in his head 'my name is robert a pleasure to meet you' I answered sarcasticly 'where are you from?' Ed asked continuing like nothing happened I paused about to answer 'crap not good if I tell them the truth who knows what might happen' I thought 'I'm from the west' I responded nervously hoping Ed would take that and drop it of course he didn't 'funny that is considering you came from a eastern direction now tell me the truth' his voice was getting on the angry side again,II sighed 'aw well I was never a very good liar but I can't tell them everything I thought 'OK I'm from the other side' Ed simply raised an eyebrow 'from the other side? the other side of what?' I then let a ghost of a smirk play across my face 'well lets just say it's big, full of sand and it wasn't very pleasant' both winry and Ed looked at me as if I had gone mad 'YOU CAME ACROSS THE DESERT?' they both yelled at once 'owww take it down a notch will you?' I snapped back burying my head in the blanket not liking the noise they were making at all Ed then sighed clearly not done with me but it looked like more pressing matters were taking over for the moment 'fine by the way you have a visitor' I sat back up 'who would visit me?' I asked 'beats me but he wants to see you for some reason,

OK you can come in' Ed called and guess who walks in the door OK three clues it is a man, wears white gloves and oh yeah shoots fire a lot yep it was Roy mustang the flame alchemist of all the people to walk through that door I wish it wasn't him then again it could have been Louis Armstrong and I visibly shivered at thought of that Roy entered along with riza 'so full metal is this him?' 'yes colonel' Ed responded like he really didn't like using his title 'hello there my name is colonel Roy mustang' he said to me offering a hand 'I would shake your hand sir but unfortunate circumstances have left me unable to' I replied with a hint of sarcasm and raised one of my ruined stumps Roy and riza stared at it both of them a mixture of pity and understanding at least I thought it was pity 'so mustang what do you want?' I asked hoping he wouldn't ask but it came anyway 'robert can you preform alchemy?' he asked his tone suggested nothing more than a light question 'don't know never tried' I answered honestly mustang then paced the room a little considering what to ask next 'just don't ask about how my arms got this way' I thought 'are you going to get replacements?' he asked I tilted my head to one side in confusion 'for your arms?' he asked pointing it out as though I were a child 'oh, well I don't have any money and I have nothing on me to pay winry with or anyone for a new set' I explained 'hmm interesting' mustang said more to himself than anyone else 'excuse me a moment robert I have to talk with the elrics and winry second' I nodded lying back down

mustang's pov

mustang strode back out into the living room taking a seat hawkeye sat beside him the elrics and winry sat on a couch opposite him 'well full metal what do you make of him?' 'honestly colonel he is hiding something plus he is lying about the alchemy' he said tossing my pocket watch onto the table 'we found this on him and this too' Ed said taking out a bloodstained piece of paper laying it out 'it looks like part of a transmutation circle' mustang said 'yeah if you include his injuries too then I'm pretty sure that he has done the taboo' Ed said causing nearly all except riza to gasp a little 'well full metal what do you think should we just take him in and jail him?' 'I don't know my mind says he might be like a mass murderer but my heart says he can be trusted for now' 'very well, for now see that he gets replacement arms and see if he can preform alchemy if you are right we can leave him till we get more pressing issues out of the way' mustang then stood and turned to go 'oh here miss Rockbell use this as payment' Roy said handing winry money to pay for the job 'wow thank you this is more than enough' winry answered ecstatic at the fact she was going to make more autoamil 'full metal we need you to report back to east city in the next week for your next assignment' Roy said turning to Edward 'yes colonel' Ed answered Roy then left riza following 'colonel you think they will be alright?' riza asked when both mustang and her had got into their car the driver taking off as soon as they got in 'they will be fine, besides means I get a bit more peace and quiet before they get back to wrecking towns' mustang said a sly smile on his face.

oc pov

I lay there thinking 'OK robert so your in the world of FMA you got no arms and just a couple of steps from being thrown in jail or having Ed rip you apart and I have to somehow get home without knowing if this is the original series or the brotherhood version and trying not to disrupt the time line too much' (I had watched both anime series but hadn't read the manga even if I had I was no closer to knowing unless I found out what the brothers were doing now), just then winry neary bounced back into the room giving me the scare of my life and making me jump visibly winry then went over to her tools and grabbing parts and other bits and bobs then coming over 'good news robert' she exclaimed 'what?' I asked not liking the gleam in her eye knowing that was the look she had when a talk involving automail was mentioned 'your getting a new set of arms' she said beaming at me and starting to take measurements 'but I've only got a week so I'm going to be pretty busy al and Ed will keep you company till then' Ed then walked in too and sat down in his chair 'yeah and after that you have to come with us to east city' he said 'why?' 'because we think you can help us' Ed replied 'uh oh I think they are on to me' I thought feeling the hairs on my neck stand up with the nerves 'well I guess I have to do something to help you guys out' I said giving a smile 'besides I'm getting new arms so I can't really complain about it' I then lay back down 'alright Robert you are getting out of here before you become a sacrifice or just plain dead' I gulped then remembering the surgery that Edward went through to get his automail and that's when I really started getting nervous 'this is going to hurt' I thought.

**THANK YOU FOR READING R&R IF YOU WANT :)**

** UNTIL MY NEXT UPLOAD THIS IS ROBERT23991 SIGNING OFF.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi all of you here is chapter 4 enjoy i warn you now it is a long one (well i think it is) but try and stick with it :) alright on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA **

Chapter 4 (A long road to get here)

OC pov

The day after I got told I would get new arms I got out of bed I had enough of lying around now it was time to find a way out of this mess and get my arms back I got to the doorway it was about 7am and everybody was asleep as I opened the door there sat al his armour reflecting the morning light 'good morning' he said as if he had expected me to try and get out 'um morning' I replied sweat dropping 'don't you sleep?' I asked remembering I had to act like I didn't know his secret... yet 'oh well I didn't get much sleep so I thought I would keep an eye out here in case you needed anything' 'oh I see well I actually did need something...'II then pointed to my ruined clothing in the trash bin near the door 'oh' al responded 'ok there is some spare clothes in the back you can try and I can use alchemy to make it fit after all they are my brothers clothes' he said happily 'ok',

after some modifications I had my new clothes I had chosen a black long sleeved loose t-shirt along with a pair of brown jeans and heavy black boots I also choose a deep navy coat with a deep hood al had also pinned up the arms of my shirt so they didn't get in the way (last thing I wanted was to have my clothing getting in my way along with my injuries) it was about 9am now I came into the front room seeing Edward digging in to his breakfast with some gusto 'morning' I called

Winry pov

Winry was inspecting another part she had most of the bits she needed all constructed and ready the problem was the were all made up to Edwards length and size she was pouting about which ones to take apart when a crash issued from down stairs 'ugh what has he done now?' immediately thinking that Ed had done something to Robert I swear if he has throttled him again I'm going to kill that dumb-ass' making her way downstairs she found Robert had tripped into the table and had made his breakfast part of his face winry simply stared at the scene, al and Ed had collapsed in a fit of giggles 'glad you find it funny' Robert seethed trying to get some of his porridge off him but only succeeding in making it worse 'here let me winry said grabbing a cloth and wiping Robert's face robert had turned a little red at this point 'um it's ok really' he stuttered Ed was still laughing from the accident and al was sitting at a chair his head tilted to one side 'winry?' al asked in a voice that sounded a little on the cheeky side 'what is it al?' then she saw the look he was giving 'al he can't do it himself you know' then she noticed Robert and his quickly reddening face 'um it's ok thanks winry' robert said taking the cloth with his stumps and quickly wiping the rest of his face down 'why was he so embarrassed about that?' winry thought as they all sat back down Ed eating at a record pace again and Robert seemed to play with his breakfast more than eat it though he was having some trouble 'here Robert let me help' al said reaching for Robert's fork 'ugh damn it I'm not a child al' Robert said crossing his arms and huffing 'would you like winry to do it?' al asked sweetly like it was an innocent question instantly Ed choked on his next mouthful and Robert turned pink again 'al you can't ask stuff like that' Ed said coughing and gulping some water 'why not?' 'you know damn well why not' Ed said pointing his knife at al 'I don't mind if he doesn't' winry said 'ugh way to go on making it worse winry thought Robert then sighed in defeat 'ok only if you want to do it though I have been enough of a bother already' he said 'c'mon it's just food now open up' winry said taking the fork from al robert grudgingly so and his face had now turned a slight shade of red.

After breakfast Robert went outside muttering about needing somewhere peaceful to rest winry left and went back to her problem of finding parts big enough for robert as she studied one of the plates she saw Robert sit under a tree in the back then fall asleep 'he seems so peaceful WHAT SNAP OUT OF IT WINERY' she shook her head and went back to her tinkering after about 4 hours winry had figured out most of the problems she needed to she leaned back stretching then she heard an almighty scream 'what the? that came from outside!' she ran downstairs 'granny did you hear that?' she called 'yeah I did it must have been Robert winry approached the back door opening it and seeing Robert by the same tree only he was curled in a ball crying 'Robert...' winry called he didn't respond she approached him slowly 'you ok?' she asked touching him on his shoulder Robert instantly stopped crying as if it never happened then he sat up startling her 'I'm fine' he croaked then he got up 'I'm going for a walk' he said starting to stumble off towards the front of the house 'wait' she called

OC POV

I stormed out the back door frustrated 'damn I really shouldn't have been so clumsy' I sat down against a tree in the back yard it was nice and shady and the sun was out too 'think I will take a nap' I muttered I sat down and lay back sleep came quickly the rustle of the leaves and chirp of birds was very peaceful 'almost paradise' and I fell into sleep and it all came back that horrible day when I lost so much...

-flashback start 2 years ago-

'c'mon you slow poke' my sister called as she ran ahead of me to get home 'ugh why does she even try?' I wondered we both entered through the high wooden gate at the back of our house the last one in the row and entered the kitchen 'hi mum hi dad' my sis called cheerfully mum was making some dinner up my dad was watching the news 'hey dad hi mum' I called walking through kitchen and living room to the front hall and dumping my bag and hanging my coat up 'how was your first day robert?' my dad asked without looking up 'mostly boring' I surmised with a sigh 'hmph at least you don't to wear uniforms' my sister complained 'hmph you have a lot to learn' I replied then mum called us saying dinner was ready we ate talked about our days then mum said that we were all going shopping I promptly complained that it was a waste of time my sister cheered in delight my dad seemed indifferent about it all and so off we went apparently we had to get some clothes and I was told I needed new shoes I simply huffed saying I didn't but my mum wasn't having any of it we all got in and set off my dad driving the car as we drove through town I looked out the window and wondered how I was going to get a job the economy was bad enough as it was and the news predicted it was only to get worse I was about to ask mum about it when a huge crash erupted along with the sound of an explosion I was knocked senseless I saw blurs of shadows and fires burning and then I blacked out.

I woke up in the hospital I gazed around hearing the bleep of machines and the bustle of hospital staff as I sat up one of the nurses saw me and came over 'hey you feeling ok?' 'I've been better where am I?' 'in the lagan valley hospital' 'what happened to me?' 'there was an explosion you ended up in a wall still attached to your seat your lucky to be alive' my thoughts then turned to my family I quickly got my glasses off a side table and turned to get out of bed 'wait you can't go yet we still have to keep you for at least 3 days' the nurse said trying to keep down 'where are they mum? dad? sis? where are they?' my protests then became yells 'WHERE ARE THEY TELL ME NOW!' I demanded finally shaking the woman off and getting up I strode for the nurses desk looking for a list of patients 'please sir you have to rest I will get a doctor to find out and tell you but you must rest' she said gripping me more firmly 'I glared at her and thought of ignoring her but then I felt woozy and slumped against the desk 'ugh ok I guess your right' I admitted slowly walking back to my bed and sitting down 'please stay here' she said then walked off I then lay back breathing slowly all I thought was were they ok? after an hour judging by the clock in my ward a doctor came round along with two police officers 'what are they doing here?' I thought puzzled and nervous at the same time the two officers took seats and sat beside my bed and the doctor left closing a curtain as well immediately the sounds of the ward were muffled 'Robert Farmer we are from Lisburn police station my name is troy and my fellow officer is Mary may we ask a few questions?' 'um ok' they then asked all about the explosion and what I remembered about it after that they thanked me and left then the doctor came in 'well Mr Farmer good news there isn't anything seriously wrong with you and we can let you go in 3 days' 'and the bad news?' I asked knowing he had more to say 'well it can wait till you are going to get discharged 'what about my family?' I asked 'they are resting' the doc replied he was hiding something I knew it but thought it was better not to press it I simply nodded and went back to getting some rest after 3 days I was discharged the doc didn't say anything except I would find out when I get outside when I did I saw the two police officers at the entrance they got me into their car then took me to the police station 'what is this? am I being arrested?' 'you will find out when you get to the station' troy responded in a voice that brooked no argument when I did I was sat down in a spacious room they asked did I want anything I asked for water and I got a glass placed on the coffee table then the chief walked in it looked like he hadn't got much sleep recently and had a haunted expression to his face I was pacing the room when he came in 'excuse me why am I here and where are my family?' I asked annoyed 'please sit down' he offered I did so with a sigh 'Robert I am sorry to tell you this but...' he then paused and I swore I saw a tear well up in his eye 'your father, mother and sister all of them died at the scene of the explosion' he then looked at me judging my reaction I sat there shocked inside my mind I thought I was hearing things 'what?' I asked 'you heard me right the first time Robert' the officer responded gently and then I put my head in my hands and screamed 'no they can't be not them noooooooooooooooo'

-end of flashback-

I awoke screaming tears flowing down my face I had curled into a ball trying to forget it to bury it those memories 'why me why does this happen to me?' I questioned myself I heard the door open and footsteps approach where I lay 'Robert?' winry asked slowly 'you ok?' I felt her hand touch my shoulder I sat up I must have startled her because she took a step back 'I'm fine' I said my voice cracking a little I then got up dusting myself down 'I'm going for a walk I said stumbling a little heading towards the front of the house 'wait...' winry called grabbing my arm I stopped 'why did you scream like that?' she asked 'it was nothing' I replied moving forward again but she wouldn't let go 'oh no you don't you tell me what happened' she demanded I felt warm tears run down my face I looked at her she saw the look in my eyes and nearly dropped her hand from me in shock I then looked at the ground 'very well if you want I will tell you, walk with me' I then pulled on not waiting for an answer she followed I then told her all about it my memories of the accident and the events after (well I glossed over the rest I only told her about the my flashback in detail) she just listened and nodded when I had finished I sniffed and wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my shirt I had taken off my glasses to do so winry just looked at me a look of recognition and pain on her face 'and that's it now you know I have no family, no friends nothing and now I have lost even more and that's why...' I then stopped looking at the setting sun we were at the graveyard 'I was so grateful when you gave the news that I would have my arms back' all of a sudden winry grabbed me in a hug and held on to me tight 'I'm sorry Robert reliving all of that must have been painful' I was now blushing a little 'no there is no need to be sorry you didn't know I only wish there was a way to bring them back' I said my head dropping a little I smelled the oil and other liquids she worked with as a mechanic and also a faint smell of perfume 'she smells so nice... WHAT ROBERT PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS SHE ALREADY HAS EDWARD YOU CAN'T AFFORD TO GET INVOLVED THEY ARE NOT REAL YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE but... my heart is telling me it is real what to I do?' I then heard someone calling and winry and I broke apart I noticed she was blushing slightly and to be honest I felt a little warm too Ed was running up the road at break neck speed 'HEY' 'Ed what is it?' Ed got to us puffing from his run 'we have to go to east city as soon as possible winry are you ready to do the surgery in about 3 days?'

**WHOOOO what did you think? any reviews or comments are good and what do you think of my OC so far? I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**This is robert23991 signing off**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to all of you have read and reviewed my story so far here is the next chapter enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM.**

Chapter 5 (recovery)

OC POV

'what are you serious?' winry asked shocked 'of course I can't Robert hasn't recovered yet he-' I layed an arm on her shoulder (what was left of one anyway) 'winry I'm fine in fact I was about to ask the same thing tonight blondie just beat me to it' I said smiling Ed gave me an irritated glare 'but Robert you could die' she reasoned 'heh after what I have been through the surgery will be a walk in the park' I replied still smiling 'well I can't force you not to go through with it but the chance you will die is higher than normal your body may not be able to take the strain' 'that's fine lets do this the sooner it is done the better' we all walked back down to pinako's at first I thought about what she had said 'a higher chance of dying heh well I like that better than having no chance at living at all' I smiled at that I knew there and then I had to do this I knew winry meant well but if I am stuck here I might as well just wait here till the series was over and I wasn't going to do that not when I can at least try to save people who had suffered before but weather I could or not depended on me.

After 3 days winry had finished the arms she and pinako prepared the room for the surgery I got called in I lay on the bed and they put the leather restraints in and hooked up machine to recycle the blood when they opened up my arms to access the nerves 'you ready?' pinako asked 'about as ready as I am going to be how long do I have to train after before I can use the arms for combat situations?' 'honestly you should be training for about 3 years to recover fully' 'not good enough I will do it in a month' 'are you mad boy you just recovered from losing those arms of yours is it worth dying to get them back?' I then looked up at her 'if I can't do this then I may as well give up now and there's no way I am doing that' 'well ok if you say so but I warn you now-' she then sighed '-you will go though hell it will be hard' 'it will be worth it I know that much' 'ok then al I need you here to hold him down,Ed wait outside' 'fine' he responded then moved to go out 'Robert?' 'yeah Edward?' 'good luck' I smiled at that 'thanks' Ed then walked out closing the door.

Edwards POV

After 5 hours or so winry came out with al both looked worried and a little relieved Ed got up immediately from his seat 'well? how did it go?' 'it went fine brother but-' al then looked away unable to go on 'spit it out al' Ed demanded 'Robert he didn't scream in pain' al finished 'what do you mean?' 'he was in pain alright we could tell especially when it came to attaching the nerves but he never screamed or yelled at all like you did all he kept doing was muttering to himself his resolve must be really strong to endure that either that or he has had a pain greater than that' 'your right there' winry then sat down 'ed would you mind taking over for granny on watch?' 'sure' Ed then walked in pinako was watching over Robert who who lay like the dead 'winry told me to take over' 'ok Ed I will go and make some supper now keep an eye on him' 'I will' after she left Ed sat down watching him 'what are you hiding?' he asked in a whisper more to himself than Robert then all of a sudden Robert sat bolt upright he looked at Ed like he was a ghost or something then Ed gave an almighty scream.

OC POV

I had dreams of the past people and places I knew so well and through it all truths words kept on floating back to me 'now lets see what you will lose' 'no not that pain not again' I then woke up I sat bolt upright a tear working it's way down my face I then looked left to find Edward staring at me like he had seen a ghost then he let out an almighty scream than al winry and pinako all charged in wondering what had happened then they saw me 'your awake already?' al asked his voice sounding dumbfounded 'yeah your not meant to be awake for another day at least' winry continued she was just as shocked as Ed was 'what? you think I know?' I asked back it sounded like I should have been asleep longer 'aw well I guess that flew out the window along with any chance of getting in good with winry' I looked at her and felt my cheeks burn a little 'got to admit she is cute... WHAT THE HECK ROBERT? SNAP OUT OF IT' 'Robert?' winry asked looking a little concerned I quickly snapped out of my thoughts shaking my head 'huh? what is it?' 'oh it's nothing' my attention was drawn back to my arms they certainly felt heavier I started to test them by rotating my arms checking basic arm and hand movements it was a little sore and numb but in all felt pretty good' 'ROBERT YOU AREN'T MEANT TO USE THEM FOR ANOTHER DAY' winry yelled threatening me with the wrench 'jepers alright I get it I'm meant to take it easy' I complained holding up my hands in defense after winry calmed down I was left to rest I slept for a good while I awoke at what I guessed was near sunrise I sat up rubbing my eyes and I reached for my glasses on the side table and put them on my arms felt really good now 'wait why is it so warm at the bottom of my bed?' I thought it was too dark to see the curtains were behind me I reached over and pulled them to let the light in as the lamp switch was out of my reach then I saw it was winry she had fallen asleep while watching over me,

'WHAT AWWW MAN NOT THIS AGAIN I CANT TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS' I yelled in my head blushing just being in the same room as her or looking at her directly had me blushing like mad now, then I realized I was having a nosebleed 'GREAT NOW A NOSEBLEED THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR IMAGING RELATIONSHIPS BETWEEN YOU AND WINRY YOU DUMBASS BRAIN MAN THIS CAN'T GET MUCH WORSE' I thought scratching my head thoroughly in an effort to dissipate the thoughts in my head then winry stirred I froze 'and guess what Robert it just did' I quickly started wiping away the blood it wasn't much then I remembered the water beside my bed I grabbed the glass and drank some of it then took the sleeve of my clothing which was black thank goodness and dipped it in the water and cleared out my nose and upper lip then fell back on the pillow like nothing happened it only took a couple seconds winry then awoke fully I pretended like I had just woken up too 'morning' I said sleepily then winry realized where she was and sat up on her chair again blushing a little 'oh morning she replied in a small voice 'how are your arms?' I tested them again 'feels good enough don't suppose I can train a little to see if everything responds right?' I asked 'yeah sure you and Ed can spar but I had better come along to see to any adjustments' 'ok cool' the sun was now rising 'well guess I had better get up' I got out of bed and took off my bed shirt 'um Robert ' 'yeah?' I replied turning around half undressed and seeing winry turning redder than a tomato 'what? I'm just throwing on a t-shirt?' I asked puzzled winry sat there for a couple of seconds just staring at me I then sighed 'earth to winry?' I called waving my hand in front of her face making her jump 'uh I need to go and get breakfast made up' she replied and walked out at a quick pace 'wonder what that was about?' I mumbled changing into my jeans and going to bathroom to wash up I looked in the mirror the boy looking back looked thinner a little more muscle than I remembered and dark circles had appeared under his eyes which was my reflection 'man I need to get more sleep' I then finished washing up and headed to the kitchen to get breakfast.

winry had made up food for everyone Ed as usual was eating like it would be his last meal and al was sitting in the other chair and what I assumed was a big grin on his face 'morin bros' I called to the two 'how did you sleep Robert ' al asked in a way that suggested more than he meant Ed caught on quick and gave me the death glare 'what are you talkin about?' I replied sighing and pulling a plate of eggs and bacon towards me 'you know what I mean' at that I heard winry drop a pot or two 'nothing happened al so are you going to fight me too today?' I said trying to change the subject off my love life while wolfing down a mouthful of eggs 'huh?' was the reply from both of the brothers 'winry said I could spar with the two of you today' the two just gave me weird looks 'well I guess I could as long as my brother has no problem right?' al answered 'sure I don't mind' Ed said shrugging I then took a glass of milk downing it in a couple of gulps and finished off my plate I then looked over seeing al hadn't touched his ' what's up with you al bad stomach?' I inquired 'oh um yeah kinda' Ed then noticed my empty glass 'yuck' he exclaimed 'what don't like what I drink now?' I asked with an edge of sarcasm in it 'you kidding me that stuff is disgusting I don't know how you can drink it ' 'well maybe if you did you actually might grow taller' I snapped back 'WHAT YOU CALLING ME SHORT AGAIN' Edward yelled jumping out of his chair and grabbing me 'so what if I am? what are you going to do about it?' I answered Ed then brought me closer so we were nose to nose 'we fight then' 'hmph yeah ok' i responded with a smirk with that he let me go and went back to eating 'alright Robert time to see how you stack up' I thought as we headed out to the practice field after breakfast.

**I hope you enjoyed it I hope my story has kept you interested so far please rate and review or comment if you like next chapter we going to see if Robert can handle himself against the elric brothers till then :)**

**This is robert23991 signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all here is the next chapter this chapter is shorter then the others but i hope you guys like it :) ON WITH THE SHOW**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA IN ANY WAY! **

chapter 6 (full metal brawl)

OC POV

When we arrived Ed and al got themselves ready and winry made last minute adjustments 'you ok with fighting those two?' winry asked as she adjusted my left wrist 'oh yeah more than happy to' I replied after I was 'tuned' up I stood 10 ft from the brothers 'any rules?' al asked me 'nope no rules it's both of you against me and anything goes including alchemy if I'm not fighting you two at your best then it won't be a proper test now on my go we start' I took stance it felt a little weird my body felt ok but I still wasn't used to not having my sense of touch I had to be constantly aware where my hands and arms were example being that I had clipped the gate into the field and I didn't notice till it happened usually I would have moved my arm away to avoid such a thing another problem was the weight winry had used all the light materials she could have but it still felt like I had at least 8 kilos more weight on my arms than normal in those few seconds all of that went through my head winry sat on the wall watching us at a safe distance 'alright GO'

I charged the two knowing that al was really a suit of armour meant I stood no chance in a straight up fight with him so I went after Edward first leading with a combo of punches Edward dodged and blocked these then tried to kick my face I blocked and grabbed his metal leg and threw him away I then turned to al and charged him al tried trip me with a kick but I dodged it and clothes lined al and watched as his helmet flew off I then remembered I had to act like that I didn't know their secret 'WHAT THE HELL?' I exclaimed in mock surprise ed then charged back into the fight trying to put me off balance while I was blocking Edward al ran over and picked up the helmet then started drawing a circle 'oh no you don't' I called trying to break away from Edward but he wouldn't give me a chance Edward's martial skill was good no doubt about it there was no fixed style but it worked for him I blocked his metal arm grabbing the other and pulling him till we were face to face 'your not bad' ed commented 'I must admit you aren't half bad yourself though why your brother doesn't have a head is beyond my understanding' I said keeping up the charade that I didn't know their secret 'BROTHER' al called ed then stamped on my foot hard causing me to lose my grip on his arm he then broke free kneed me in the gut then retreated back to al's position 'that wasn't very nice' I gasped doubling over then I staggered back up and charged the brothers I saw Edward clap his hands together and turned the top of his arm into a dagger blade I halted 'well that's interesting you don't need to draw a circle to use alchemy' I commented circling slowly 'heh you ain't seen nothing yet NOW AL' al then activated the circle he drew and a massive hand rose out of the earth 'ah man that ain't good' I commented sweatdropping the hand then decided to slam me with flat of it I dodged rolling to one side then a stone cage popped up trapping me seeing Edward had preformed a transmutation on a boulder that I was near 'I think that's enough' ed called walking over 'yeah I suppose so' I replied panting I was ok with a friendly spar now and again but this was ridiculous ed then made a door in the cage and let me out I walked back over to winry who gave me a look over 'your body coped well I'm surprised you should be coughing blood' she said adjusting a few nuts 'really?' 'yeah it took Edward at least a full month to get back on his feet when he got them' 'well I think Edward has had his implants alot longer than me' 'true but your progress is still amazing did anything feel off to you?' I thought about it 'nope everything was great' I replied smiling 'well we need to pack up and get going colonel mustang won't wait forever' ed said lying by the wall 'fine' I responded rolling my eyes.

We went back to the house ed and al packed their things I just washed up and sat in the living room waiting on the brothers my coat lying on the back of the couch winry came in with a glass of milk 'here thought you could use a drink before you go' she said smiling 'thanks' I took a swig and set the glass down on the coffee table winry sat next to me her arms crossed I just looked at the floor 'so can you help them?' she asked 'huh?' 'help them with their mission?' she asked 'oh well if they ask I will try to help' 'that's good' 'look winry-' she looked at me I then hugged her 'thank you I now owe you a debt I don't think I can repay' winry blushed then 'oh well it's nothing really' I leaned back looking at her in the eyes I saw she was turning red now I then realised what was happening 'ROBERT YOU DOPE STOP ACTING ALL LOVELY DOVEY OVER HER' my mind shouted I quickly let go blushing 'sorry about that' 'no it's ok' al then walked in carrying the suitcase Edward would normally carry he immediately noticed me blushing 'hey winry' he called cheekily 'AL' winry yelled turning even redder if that was possible I simply put my head in my hands wishing I had a hole to crawl into 'what's up with you two?' ed asked then saw the half drunk glass of milk 'yuck' he exclaimed 'oh shut up you stunted dwarf' I complained 'WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?' Edward yelled 'brother don't hit him' al called holding Edward back 'tch fine lets get going' we left the Rockbell house at about midday saying our goodbyes to winry and pinacko 'thank you both of you' I said bowing 'please it was nothing and visit again sometime' pinacko answered winry then hugged al and Edward goodbye she then came to me and hugged me too I started blushing again 'I hope we meet again winry' I said 'yeah me too' winry answered looking at the ground I smiled at that then me al and Edward made our way to the station we waited for about 1/2 hour before the train arrived after finding a compartment for ourselves ed immediately laid down for a doze and was soon snoring his head off 'man he could sleep through a war' I said sweatdropping 'yeah that's just the way he is by the way you held up pretty good against the two of us' 'huh? c'mon al I know better I wouldn't have stood a chance against the two of you if the fight was for real' 'I don't know I was giving it all I had' 'heh well I suppose we can call that a draw' I said smiling 'yeah so what are you going to tell the colonel?' 'mustang? the truth I guess' I replied shrugging al then gave me a look of doubt 'robert we know you are hiding something' I looked up surprised 'how?' 'lets just say my brother is good at telling lies from the truth' 'heh guess there is no getting around the two of you huh?' 'nope' al finished smiling (well what I thought what was one) 'well I feel like sleeping too if you don't mind' 'na go ahead I don't mind' with that I rolled up my coat into a pillow and laid down and had the best sleep since I had got here 'east city here we come' was my last thought.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter comments and reviews are appreciated :)**

**This is robert23991 signing out **


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO TO ALL MY READERS!**

**here is my next chapter sorry i haven't updated in a while Christmas keeps you busy :) enjoy **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA JUST MY OC**

Chapter 7 (east city and a big dog?)

OC POV

We arrived in east city near evening time but my first time noticing we had stopped was the halting of carriages which caused me to fall of the bench with a clang of metal limbs 'ow' I exclaimed rubbing my head my back felt really bad guess it would take me a while to get used to sleeping on those seats 'where are we?' I asked getting up 'east city' al responded getting up too Edward didn't say a word I grabbed my coat throwing it on as we left the train and exited the station tons of people were on their daily business even though the sun was setting 'c'mon we are going to check in at a hotel for the night then onto colonel mustang in the morning' Edward said walking off without waiting for an answer after we arrived and got to our room we all sat down al and Edward on one side and me on the other couch 'so robert you going to tell us the truth now?' Edward asked leaning back 'crap here we go again I should have guessed Edward would start asking questions before the colonel could' I thought I twitted with my thumbs a old habit of mine when I was trying to get out of a tight situation 'it will be ok robert just stick with the story maybe I should ask what kind of answers do they want me to give' 'depends on the questions you ask' I responded 'ok then why did you lie about knowing about alchemy' ed accused 'huh? what are you talking about I have never preformed alchemy in my life' I replied confused a little now as if to answer that ed took a piece of paper out and put it on the coffee table along with my pocket watch 'crap now I see why he asked' I thought seeing that the piece of paper was part of the transmutation circle I had drawn out to get here 'so can you explain this?' Edward asked clearly seeing I had no way out 'tch fine I see that lying will do me no good' I then leaned forward 'you see I'm from...' I was about to continue when a someone knocked at the door 'I will get it' al said getting up when he answered I heard some conversation then al came back in with riza hawkeye 'what are you doing here?' Edward asked 'keeping an eye on him' she replied eyeing me warily 'aw c'mon if I came here of my own free will and with no cuffs I think you can trust me not to run away in a city I don't know my way around' I complained clearly annoyed 'doesn't matter we still can't trust you' she responded as if to emphasize that point she had a hand on her holster 'fine fine I'm going to bed if that's ok with you' I said glancing at the clock seeing as it was near 1AM then giving riza a glare rising from my seat and going to my room closing the door and flopping on the bed quickly falling asleep.

Edward POV

'You really think he is that dangerous?' Edward asked as soon as robert was out of earshot 'far as I can tell I don't think so then again colonel mustang said it was better to take precautions on this 'yeah I can see why' Edward responded 'either way it looks like he knew something about that paper on the table' al said pointing at it 'what do you think it was?' haweye asked picking it up 'it looks like a transmutation circle but we don't know what it is for' Edward answered 'well that's another thing you can ask him in the morning' haweye answered setting the piece down 'well I gotta get to bed too' ed said stretching out 'ok ed I will take watch on him' hawkeye said pulling up a chair beside Robert's door and sitting down 'ok see ya tomorrow' Edward said entering his room along with Alphonse Edward then got changed into his bed clothes and got into bed 'night al' 'night brother' 'I guess we will find out your secrets tomorrow' Edward thought then fell asleep.

OC POV

I awoke the next morning and for a moment I thought I was back at home then I remembered where I was and what happened 'heh nice for your brain to try and trick you' I thought 'tch shut up' I said getting up then I realised I had slept in the clothes I had worn from yesterday considering I didn't have any other clothes it would be pretty bad if I went out undressed laughing to myself I exited my room and crossed to the bathroom knocking first I entered and got washed then entered the main room again I took a look at the clock and then blinked rubbed my eyes and adjusted my glasses and looked again it was 5AM 'WHAT THE FUCK!' I swore instantly al came out of the brothers room 'robert you ok?' he asked sounding worried 'yeah al just surprised at what time it is I only slept a couple of hours I guess I am still recovering from the surgery' I said sweat-dropping 'yeah i remember when Edward got the implants he hardly slept for at least two months' I then sighed and sat down and put my face in my hands 'wow never did I think it would turn out like this' I said more to myself then to al 'what do you mean?' al asked I looked at him 'well I always thought my life was going to be calm nothing major would happen i would settle down eventually and have a family decent job and home then end my days playing chess or something' I then sighed 'now look at me a week ago I nearly died then I met you guys got these arms now I am going to be interrogated by the flame alchemist who probably thinks I am crazy kid who killed someone' al sweat-dropped at my rant 'well you got to admit life would be pretty boring if it went the way you described it' I gave the are you serious look 'I could have done without the whole losing my arms thing' I said grumpily 'yeah I suppose so' al said chuckling then I started laughing too at my own attitude to the whole thing before we knew it i was on my back just laughing al was too we were in hysterics then ed walked out 'WHATS WITH THIS RACKET?' he yelled we both stopped then we saw Edwards hair was all over the place that just sent me over the edge and sent me into fits al pointed at Edwards hair going back into his room we heard a scream and both of us were howling again this went on for about 10 minutes then riza came in from getting some coffee and stared 'hey lieutenant' I said gasping I was out of breath from laughing so hard and in a heap on the floor 'um morning' she said sweat dropping Edward then stomped out of the room in his usual get up an he was not in a good mood 'morning lieutenant' he said then giving me the death glare 'well I can see you two are getting along' riza said I simply stuck my tongue out at her then got up 'this was fun al but I'm starved can I get some food?' 'nope' Edward said immediately 'aw c'mon' I said my stomach clearly agreeing from the growling coming out of it ed then sighed 'fine I'm hungry myself'.

Me Edward and al went down to the breakfast room riza followed it was pretty deserted but the kitchen was open after some breakfast we left for east city headquarters after arriving riza told the receptionist what were there for then told us to wait a bit as the colonel hadn't arrived yet she then went off to look for him it was about 10AM when we got the call to go upstairs arriving in mustang's office i heard Edward's greeting then he fixed Sargent fury's radio 'go on in the colonel is waiting' riza said causing Edward to pull a sour face we entered the colonels office sitting down on the couches in the room the colonel then went on to thank Edward and his brother for their work in lioer i wasn't really paying attention to the conversation till they got onto the subject of bio alchemy 'well maybe you should consulate an expert' mustang suggested retrieving a file from a drawer in his desk 'shao tucker the sowing life alchemist he has done a lot of research into the field of bio alchemy I could take you there maybe you could find some info on how to get your bodies back' he gave a glance in my direction too then Edward stood up 'OK WHAT'S THE CATCH HERE YOUR UP TO SOMETHING HERE AREN'T YOU!' he accused waving his hand 'DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA THIS IS ME THANKING YOU FOR YOUR WORK ON THE LIORE CASE' mustang replied slamming his hands on the table 'doing a favour for you is better than being indebted to you' he added he then turned his attention to me

'robert' I looked at him 'yes?' 'the brothers have told me everything from your time in risenbool before you go I wondered would you like to take a test?' 'test?' 'yes the state alchemist exam' the brothers and me all looked shocked 'what?' all three of us said 'I know it's sudden but the test isn't for another month or so in the meantime you can learn the basics from the elrics if they don't mind' 'but why?' 'because of this' mustang then tossed the pocket watch and the piece of paper onto his desk which Edward must have gave to him earlier in the conversation when I wasn't paying attention 'I don't know how you got those injuries robert but if my guess is right then you are a talented alchemist and a good person and if you join the military you will gain the same access to materials that Edward has might help you get your arms back' he said resting his chin on his hands 'just like my dad when we played chess when he had me in checkmate' I thought 'damn mustang you know how to make people do your dirty work' 'alright I will take your test but on certain conditions' 'which is?' I then laid my hand on the paper 'I take this with me and I help the elrics where they go I go' mustang considered this 'you can't have your cake and eat it mustang' I thought don't get me wrong I thought he was ok but honestly I didn't like the way he did things as an officer 'ok you have a deal' mustang said holding out his hand I shook it he smiled at that and I didn't like that smile it was that smile he wore when he just caught on to something big 'aw well you knew you couldn't deal with mustang without getting your hands dirty' I thought.

After we sorted it out along with other details mustang took us to shao tuckers residence when we arrived Edward looked up at the house 'wow this place is huge' then a huge shadow fell across Edward he looked up to see a big dog land on him squashing him flat al sweat dropped and I was on the ground laughing my head off at him I knew it would happen but it was so much more funny seeing it for real 'nina I thought I told you to keep the dog tied up' I heard shao tucker say we all sat down in the dining room I was there too then Edward explained his and al's story I acted shocked in all the right places and all then shao turned his attention on me 'what about you robert what are you here for?' I had a plan and shao tuckers research might help me too 'I was wondering if I could have a look at your research I thought seeing as you know so much about bio alchemy it might be possible that I can replace my arms that way if there is one' tucker thought about this 'well I don't have alot but I do have some books that might be able to help you in that direction' 'thank you sir' I said standing and bowing to him 'well I was wondering how you got those injuries in the first place?' 'ah well it is kinda complicated' I said sweating bullets now 'crap I didn't expect him to get curious' I thought 'well it doesn't matter too much' tucker said 'as long you know that I would like to know eventually' 'I promise when I do get them back I will' I said tucker then gave us the tour of the place then showed us the library immediately al and ed dived in to the books 'I will send someone round to pick you guys up later' 'ok' I responded sitting down with some books on basic alchemy and transmutation circles after they left we must have spent two hours on it when al came over to me 'how are you doing?' 'ok I guess' I replied rubbing my neck I had the piece of paper in front of me and I busy trying to match it or cross reference it to any others from famous alchemists and I hadn't found one even close I must have been through at least 30 books showing diagrams of transmutation circles through the ages used by famous alchemists 'al have you or Edward seen any like it?' I asked in vain hope that he might come across it al looked down at it for a minute or so Edward came and had a look at it too 'nope hate to say it but no I haven't' they both replied 'great' I complained hanging my head al and ed sweat-dropped then went back to their research it went on like that for another 3 hours then nina came along peeking at al from behind a bookcase al then started playing with her I smiled at the scene then ed stomped into view 'HEY AL WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU KNOW WE ARE MEANT TO BE RESEARCHING RIGHT?' 'yeah but nina looked like she wanted to play' al responded then Alexander decided to ambush Edward again when I saw that I fell off my chair laughing 'that does it...' Edward said pushing himself up 'I THE GREAT AND POWERFUL EDWARD ELRIC WILL USE MY ALMIGHTY POWERS TO VANQUISH YOU YOU MANGY MUTT' he yelled chasing after the dog al sweat-dropped and I was in stitches laughing at it all we then got back to work we spent another 2 hours on studying I had never done so much studying in my life my neck was stiff and my back hurt a little when jean havoc came round to pick us up he opened the door to find ed pinned for the third time by Alexander and me laughing at him 'what are you doing down there?' havoc asked 'taking a rest' Edward responded 'after all that you must be dog tired' tucker commented causing Edward to get the shadow eyes look and me trying to suppress my laughter again 'maybe you should come back tomorrow get a fresh start at it' tucker said 'yeah that would be best' I said stretching out and packing up my things I had got a knapsack for all my things for now which was my own notebook with various notes in it and some textbooks on basic alchemy which I was given by al as we exited the house I heard havoc giving his message to tucker about his upcoming review for his license I felt sad knowing that nina wasn't going to be around for much longer part of me knew that this had to happen this was a lesson that the brothers needed to understand yet another part was yelling at me for being a fool and saying no one should die those thoughts stuck to me as we left.

Havoc took us to a hotel then we entered our room I hung up my coat and put my bag in my room then got a glass of water and something to eat and sat on the couch in the main living space al and ed sat in the other seats not much was said 'guess they are used to keeping to themselves' I thought 'so?' I said causing them to look up at me 'think I should try to do a transmutation?' 'ok but lets go over the basics one more time' al responded al had been teaching me all day and I had the theory nailed it was just putting it into practice after we had I drew it out on the floor al then set a stick down in the middle I stood there picturing what I had to do 'ok here goes...' I said clapping my hands and activating the circle and successfully remoulded then stick into a wooden figure of a warrior brandishing a sword al and ed clapped 'well done robert' al said happily 'thanks it was all down to you guys teaching me' I replied grinning that little project seemed to have broken the ice and we got chatting about all kinds of things but somehow we got onto the topic of girls 'WHAT? I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON WINRY' ed yelled he then pointed a finger at me 'IF ANYTHING ROBERT DOES' 'whaaaaa?' i said spraying my last mouthful of water 'c'mon don't play dumb we know it's true you practically say it every time you are in the same room as her' al said giggling 'na na not me' I said waving my hands in defence and trying to play it cool 'what about you al?' I asked 'nope nobody special yet' he said 'yeah I believe that' I said fake coughing' I bet you and Edward have fought over winry more times than I have had naps in a year' it was Edwards and al's turn to go red and I laughed after that and some more banter we all went to our rooms I quickly got into bed and turned out my light 'I wonder if she did like me' I thought 'yeah and next thing you guys will have a wedding and live happily ever after' I argued with myself 'tch who cares not like have a chance she likes ed and gets together with him in the end so why waste time worrying? i know how this turns out and I'm going to stick to it and that's final' I then flipped over facing the other wall 'would be nice if she did like me though...' I thought as I fell to sleep

Edwards POV

Edward entered his room and quickly threw on his bed clothes still a bit peeved from the argument over who liked winry more 'hey Edward?' 'yeah al' 'what if robert is hiding something should we just wait till he tells us?' 'yeah I think we should asking will probably just make him wait longer' he then got into bed 'after all it wasn't like we told him everything from the get go you know?' 'yeah your right' al said slumping 'besides what secrets could be worse than the ones we told him?' 'well he could actually have a crush on winry' al suggested with a smile 'HEY DON'T START THAT AGAIN' ed yelled 'I'm going to sleep night al' 'night brother' al said turning the light out 'robert? what are you hiding?' Edward thought as he drifted into sleep.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT FEEL FREE TO COMMENT RATE OR REVIEW TILL NEXT TIME THIS IS robert23991 SIGNING OUT. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone sorry it took me so long to update hope all of you had a good new years here is my next chapter enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA JUST MY OC**

chapter 8 (creations discovered and a promise)

OC POV

I awoke in the morning I rolled over seeing the clock on the bedside table seeing it was only 6AM 'yay one more hour sleep more than yesterday' I groaned then sat up put on my glasses and went to the bathroom after a wash and change I entered the main room and poured myself some tea and sat down on the couch al then entered the room 'morning' 'hey al' I replied stifling a yawn 'you ok?' 'yeah just need to wake up' Edward then entered too he simply waved to me as a greeting 'morin you sleep well?' 'yeah' he replied getting a cup of tea himself 'so any progress?' I asked 'not much really' he said taking a sip of his tea 'hey Edward you said you gained the ability to do transmutations without a circle after you saw the truth when you preformed human transmutation on your mother' 'yeah what about it?' I saw quickly that I had hit a nerve 'look what I wanted to know is if you can teach that to other people like me or al?' Edward sighed 'no I can't it is one of those things that you can learn only when you see the truth' 'right I see sorry I brought it up' 'it's ok really you were trying to gain information I would probably do the same thing if I was in your shoes' realising I had damped the mood somewhat I stood up 'well I guess I can't waste any more time I need to train al can you spar with me?' 'um sure' we trained in a deserted area in a park nearby my combat skills were getting better al still could punch like a ton of bricks though after that we went to shao tuckers house and went through more books I searched all morning and couldn't find a single picture or line of writing which even hinted at what I was after we were at this all morning then Edward got up suddenly stretching out 'man my joints are so stiff' he complained 'maybe you should move around some' al suggested 'yeah maybe your right, hey you mangy mutt' Edward called Alexander responded with a bark 'it looks like you could do with some exercise' nina then smiled 'hey robert you coming?' al called i looked up from a book I was reading 'na I'm good maybe later' al looked at me concerned 'what is it?' 'it's just I haven't found anything at all on this' I then pointed at the piece of paper 'maybe shao tucker just doesn't have the information you need' 'yeah maybe' I sighed then set down the book 'I should tell them they need to know' I thought 'NO IF YOU TELL THEM THEY WILL KILL YOU' my mind argued I quickly started sweating bullets at the thought of an angry Alphonse and Edward Elric beating me black and blue 'robert you ok?' al asked looking worried 'yeah I'm fine' I said nervously 'you know what I think I will go out I need some air'

We then went outside I practised on my alchemy while the brothers kept Alexander and Nina amused all of a sudden I got knocked flat I realised that Alexander was the one who had done that I threw him off and went on a rant about him being a cheap shot dog while chasing him around the yard al tried to calm me down and Nina and Edward were laughing 'you know what they say what goes around comes around' Edward called grinning I stopped chasing the dog and gave Edward the death glare then I started chasing Edward for saying that Edward just laughed and ran off after a full afternoon of this we sat back in the library to catch a break and Nina told us about her life before they came to east city I felt sorry for her I knew what she was going through in a way after the day was through and having gained nothing from shao tuckers library the brothers and I were heading off 'bye see ya tomorrow' al said 'hey Nina how about you play with daddy tomorrow?' 'really daddy? yay!' Ed and al smiled at that and I faked a smile 'bye Nina and Alexander I will see you soon' I said petting Alexander with that we all went back to the hotel I immediately went to my room and sat on the bed and put my head in my hands 'damn I wish I didn't have to do this' I mumbled then a knock came.

Alphonse POV

Al opened the door 'hey Robert me and Edward are heading down to the restaurant for dinner want to come?' no response came 'robert?' al said looking down at him that seemed to stir robert who looked up at him and for a moment al swore there were tears in his eyes 'yeah sure al' Alphonse looked at robert worryingly robert seemed to notice this 'I'm fine just got a bit of a headache I think I stared at the books too hard' he said smiling al thought about weather to continue pushing him for answers but decided against it 'ok c'mon me and Edward are heading downstairs for some food' robert followed them down and all of them ate as normal while al talked to them he told robert about the book he carried around about all the foods he wanted to eat when he gained his body again 'so Edward what is it like with the leg I mean doesn't it feel heavy?' robert asked 'yeah it did at first now I just don't notice it why?' 'well it's just everything is an effort to do at the moment even eating' he said raising his left hand which held his fork 'so what's your point?' 'I'm saying I might not be much good in a fight is all i can only stand up to al for 10 maybe 15 minutes at a time if I'm lucky' 'ah don't worry about it just remember to keep breathing it will help you' Edward said pointing at Robert's chest 'yeah,yeah' robert complained they all continued to eat al watched robert mostly he seemed distracted by something al thought it might be a good idea to distract him after they got up to the room again al sat down beside robert while Edward headed off to his room to get some sleep it was around midnight now 'hey robert i heard a rumour back in Risenbool' 'yeah?' Robert asked staring at the table 'they say that you have a crush on winry' al lied slyly robert properly turned red 'I don't have a crush on her al' he said 'aw c'mon it was all over your face on the afternoon you left so why didn't you tell her?' 'because she already has someone and I didn't want to get in the way besides I don't deserve that' robert said al saw he had his fists clenched 'I'm going to bed' robert said getting up and going into his room 'hmmm what did he mean by that?' al thought.

OC POV

I went into my room closing the door and lying down on the bed leaving the light off 'damn it I hope I'm doing the right thing' I thought thinking of Nina and Alexander 'your silly for thinking you could save everyone' I reasoned 'yeah your right on that doesn't stop me feeling bad thought 'guess I'm learning the lesson they are going to learn we are only human' I then rolled over and slowly fell asleep the next morning we all got up early and set out the storm clouds were already gathering I looked up at the sky and the brothers stopped looking back at me 'hey robert what is it?' Edward called 'nothing just looks like a bad day for rain' I said my heart was already thumping knowing what I would see 'well yeah but c'mon we have more studying to do' Edward said running on that snapped me out of it and I ran after them when we got to the house al rang the doorbell 'hey Mr tucker, Nina we were wondering was it ok to come round today?' he called no answer came Edward then tried the door which swung inward easily 'hmm wonder where everybody is? hey Nina, Alexander' Edward called walking in al and me followed all the while my anger and heart rate increased when we reached the alchemists lab Edward opened the door an there he was tucker and his new chimera 'hello boys I did I finally did it a chimera that understands human speech' Shoa tucker said al and ed went over to it amazed by it I clenched my fists in anger everybody turned cause my fists squealed a little in protest of the strain 'robert?' Edward asked looking concerned I then looked at shao tucker tears running down my face and giving a look of pure rage 'YOU BASTARD' I yelled crossing the distance between tucker and me in two bounds and I slammed him into the desk holding him by the neck 'YOU BASTARD IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR FAMILY I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB' tuckers face was one of a madman he didn't seem to care I threw him away and he landed heavily near the door his watch landing near his desk I walked towards him intent on bashing him to death I got two good punches into his face then I dragged him to his feet and kicked him into the corner 'robert stop' al called restraining me 'what are you doing?' Edward continued eyeing me partly worried and partly angry 'I'M KILLING THIS POOR EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN' I yelled desperate to get free 'why?' Edward asked confused I then slumped a little my anger ebbing a little 'because tucker fused Nina's and Alexander's bodies together he made a talking chimera out of his only family' Edward eyes widened in shock as he realised what had happened then he had his go at tucker 'damn it how dare you mess with somebodies life' Edward said al then let go of me to go stop his brother 'ha somebodies life you say? your one to talk look what happened to you and your brother they came from you messing with somebodies life' tucker said giggling madly 'don't you realise it? were the same you and I' 'NO STOP IT ALCHEMISTS AREN'T LIKE THAT' Edward yelled back giving tucker a punch with every word 'brother stop it' al said restraining Edward who then realised Nina was there 'no big brother Edward don't hurt daddy' tucker had crawled over to where his watch lay cupping it in his hands 'I passed I get to stay a state alchemist' I then snatched the watch off tucker 'like hell you are' I growled tucker tried to grab it but I kicked him into the wall again I then walked to the centre of the room and drew a circle and slammed the watch down at the centre and activated it turning it into a dagger then I picked it up 'here when you have finished explaining yourself take your own life and pray that what gods you pray to are more forgiving than me' I said dropping it in front of him and marching out throwing up my hood as I passed the thing that used to be Nina I knelt to it 'Nina when we meet in the next life I will take any hatred you have towards me' I said then stood and went out into the rain.

The military arrived a little later along with mustang after his little speech on us only being human Edward cried out in pain never in my life had I been any more desperate to turn back the hands of time to redo it all mustang then walked over to me 'robert' I looked at him from under my hood 'I am guessing you already know this pain I can see it in your eyes' I then looked back at the ground 'you are right and the last time I experienced this pain my family were the ones who paid that terrible price their lives sacrificed and for what? for someone else's foolish goals' 'you have my condolences' he said about to walk off I then laid a hand on his shoulder I thought of what he was going to do when he found out about Hughes and when he got to fight envy I knew I had to give some warning 'remember flame alchemist that the flames of hate and revenge are something no one can resist even you and know that when the time comes when you are consumed by them I will have the rain that can extinguish those flames' mustang just gave me a weird look so did Riza 'huh?' 'just remember that' I said letting go of his shoulder and walking over to al and Edward I looked at Edward who was crying 'looks like it was a bad day for rain' I said more to myself than anyone else.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter i wanted to ask what do you guys think of my OC i hope he isn't too much of a gary stu any comments, favourites or reviews please feel free to until next time :)**

**This is robert 23991 signing out**


	9. Chapter 9

**hello all of you who have read my story so far i'm sorry i have not updated recently i had been busy with my life and had a case of (i forgot the story plot) so i had to go back and watch the episode in order to get this right hope i did a good job on this ENJOY :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT FMA AND BLAH BLAH BLAH YOU KNOW HOW IT GOES**

chapter 9 (the destroyer and secrets revealed)

Edward POV

Edward awoke the next morning covered in a cold sweat from his dream al was sitting there 'brother are you alright? you were dreaming' he said looking at him Edward then remembered what happened yesterday and pulled his metal leg towards him resting his head on it 'damn why couldn't we save them' he thought after a while they got up and dressed and entered the living room Edward saw robert sitting there he had a short sleeved t-shirt on and his jeans he was still a little shaken from the incident yesterday Edward was worried yesterday when robert attacked tucker he saw a rage unlike anything he had seen in his life and it scared him knowing that he had that kind of anger bottled up he sat down next to him 'hey you going to be ok?' Robert looked at him Edward could see he hadn't got any sleep robert just nodded his head as an answer 'we are going to see what is going to happen to Tucker and Nina do feel like coming?' he asked unsure if robert had even heard his first question al watched robert too concerned again just a nod then Robert got up and headed for the door, after they arrived at east headquarters they went to mustangs office but Riza came out just as they opened the door 'Edward what are you guys doing here?' she asked 'we were wondering what was going to happen to Nina and Tucker?' Edward asked Riza looked surprised for a second 'you didn't hear?' 'about what?' 'Nina and Tucker were killed yesterday evening' she replied looking downcast as she said it Edward was initially shocked 'how?' 'that's what I'm going to find out' she said walking away 'I'm coming too' 'no you don't need to see this' she said walking away pulling her coat on Edward was left there the brothers then left Robert following them they came to a hill Edward, robert and Alphonse sat on a stone bench together the rain poured down on them.

OC POV

I sat there looking up at the sky watching the rain I listened to Edward as he went on about the circle of life that you always have to go with the flow and never against it, it made me think on how I was going to get home what if this was the same way if the gate between my world and this one is one way that you couldn't go against that flow 'no there must be a way' I thought just then I heard footsteps approach us and the clock striking 4 o'clock then a realisation dawned on me 'OH CRAP NO-' I thought and looked to the person walking towards us he was only a foot away now '-SCAR OH SHIT' I thought recognizing the yellow coat and dark shades immediately 'you boy, you are the full metal alchemist Edward Elric correct?' scar asked Edward didn't respond scar then reached for his head al responded first dragging his brother clear I jumped up too 'damn why wasn't I paying attention' I thought moving to al and Edwards side scar advanced towards us Edward threw up a cell to stop him but he just blew his way through 'AL ROBERT WE GOTTA RUN NOW' I didn't need telling twice i ran with them as we ran down the first flight of stairs away from the clock scar burst through the wall above landing in front of us 'no you don't' he said his voice causing my hairs to stand on edge he then collapsed the stairway all of us cried out al caught Edward but he missed me by a hairs breath I landed hard on the next flight below us I quickly got up again coughing as rain water and the cold air caught in my throat Edward landed in front of me 'you ok?' 'yeah just peachy apart from him' I replied pointing at scar al had jumped down too scar advanced his right hand twitching 'AL ROBERT GRAB ON' Edward yelled clapping his hands and forming a pillar me and al clung on then scar broke the pillar as we escaped sending me and Edward tumbling down the street al being a suit of armour simply landed and skidded into a run Edward rolled to his feet I rolled to a stop and got up too my chest and head throbbing with the pain of the fall 'damn what is this guys problem?' Edward called to no one in particular 'beats me Edward' I replied we ran down an alley trying to lose scar then the alleyway in front of us collapsed.

'DAMN IT' I shouted turning to see scar approach us 'who are you what do you want with us?' Edward questioned 'where there are creators there are also destroyers' scar replied 'looks like we have to fight' Edward said transmuting a bit of pipe into a knife and al and I got into fighting stances we then charged al and Edward in front me following behind 'gutsy ones aren't you' scar commented as we came at him scar then dodged al's punch and touched his armour which shattered like glass 'AL' Edward yelled al fell over his right leg nearly gone 'DAMN YOU' Ed roared charging scar slashing with the knife scar dodged past the blade and caught it shattering it with his hand then he grabbed Edwards metal arm 'now die' but instead scar and Edward rebounded off each other sending Edward rolling into the street I ran over to Edward 'you ok?' i asked 'yeah I'm fine' Edward replied getting up throwing off his coat 'an automail arm that's why I didn't do the damage I expected most unusual' scar said Edward then transmuted his metal arm the top of it becoming a blade 'brother don't just run away' al called 'don't be stupid I'm not going to leave you behind al' Edward replied Edward then charged scar attempting a stab but scar caught his arm 'I will start with this arm of yours' scar said shattering it Edward fell back dumbstruck 'now you will not be able to use your heretics alchemy' scar said advancing on him 'I will give you a moment to pray to god' 'unfortunately there isn't a god I want to pray to, am I the only one you are trying to kill or are going after my brother and robert too?' Edward asked lying flat on the ground 'if they interfere I shall eliminate them but only full metal are the only receiving judgement today only you' 'ok in that case I want your word promise me you won't hurt my brother or robert' both al and me stared at him shocked 'no way why would he do this? I'm not even his friend why would he do this?' I thought as scar reached forward to take Edward I heard al screaming at him to run and for me to help those few seconds seemed to last forever 'where is the colonel damn is he not going to show?' then I realised 'no I can't allow this I can't take the chance I have to act me being here might have changed the plot it's up to me I have to save him' I started forward I was only five strides away from scar as he reached down to him out of pure instinct I clapped my hands together and dragged my hands along the ground transmuting it into two swords scar's hand only a fraction away from Edwards head 'no I'm not going to make it' when I was one stride away a gunshot sounded.

'that's enough scar you will now be taken into custody where you will answer for the murder of at least 10 state alchemists' mustang said riza and a bunch of military soldiers were there with him I was frozen just a stride away from scar my swords poised to strike 'alchemists alter things from their natural state perverting them into something grotesque they profane god the true creator of all things as an agent of god I am here to pass down his judgement if you interfere I shall eliminate you as well' 'oh is that right?' mustang answered with a smirk pushing his gun into riza's hand 'you guys stay out of it' he said walking towards scar 'colonel mustang sir' riza answered 'colonel mustang the flame alchemist' scar said his right hand twitched then scar charged at mustang 'volunteering yourself to receive judgement this is a truly an auspicious day' 'so you know who I am and you still want to challenge me? bad decision' mustang said and snapped his fingers but nothing happened as scar closed the gap hawkeye tripped up mustang from behind saving him from an early grave who squealed out in fear hawkeye then turned into a kneeling position and fired both pistols at scar who danced back effortlessly and behind cover 'now is my chance' I ran towards scar 'it is lucky you cannot cast your flames state alchemist FOR I WILL DESTROY ALL WHO INTERFRE WITH MY MISSION RIGHT HERE AND NOW' scar shouted just as I got in range at him with a sword scar danced back 'so you wish to die too?' 'heh for a man who preaches about the true ways of god your having an awfully hard time of following them' I said smirking taking another swipe at him 'fine you die first' scar said 'I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY IT' a voice shouted scar dodged again as a fist slammed into the ground breaking the side walk 'another newcomer' scar growled 'you have to be quick to avoid my fists not bad not bad at all you said you were going to destroy us all, in that case why don't you start by defeating me lets see how you fare against the strong arm alchemist Alex Louis Armstrong' 'another state alchemist god is putting them in my path for me' 'not backing down in that case your bravery has earned you a demonstration now witness the alchemy that has been passed by the Armstrong family for generations' Alex said lifting a piece of stone throwing it up in the air then punching it the stone became a bolt of metal which slammed into the wall behind scar as he dodged it Alex then sent spikes ripping along the ground at scar which he destroyed I jumped in as well throwing one of my swords at him scar dodged it which got sent into the wall of a house 'watch what your doing major we don't want to destroy half the city' havoc barked out 'hah destruction and creation are two sides of the same coin you must destroy in order to create that is the law of the universe' Alex said his upper body stripped now of any clothes I face palmed at his behaviour 'he is what gives men a bad name' I thought 'you and I both know the truth of that statement don't we scar?' Alex said twinkles in his eyes continuing their brawl then Alex closed in using his boxer style of fighting pushing scar into a corner as scar saw an opening to counter attack Alex dodged back as a feint 'what?' scar said surprised then hawkeye took 3 shots at him 2 missing and the third grazing him I then clapped my hands condensing the sword into a knife grabbing it point first I threw at him scar received another graze shattering his glasses 'brown skin and red eyes then that means he is an-' Alex said 'of course he is an ishvallan' mustang finished all were surprised I saw scars eyes flicker to the sewer

'oh no you don't' I said charging but scar got there first collapsing the ground and escaped into the sewers as he did so a piece of masonry slammed into my left arm immediately I heard an unhealthy squeal of breaking metal as I was flung back when the dust cleared all that remained was a big hole and the open sewer bellow 'bastard is in the sewers' havoc said 'stay put' mustang ordered 'sure you don't have to tell me twice' 'sorry Armstrong but thank you for buying us enough time to surround him' 'hmmmm i was hardly buying time it was all I could do to keep myself from being killed' then Hughes popped up 'oh is it finally over?' 'lieutenant colonel Hughes where have you been this whole time?' Armstrong asked 'I thought it best to lay low' 'you didn't think about maybe backing us up?' mustang yelled at him irradiated 'of course not a person like shouldn't get dragged into a freak show with a pack of sudo humans it's bad for my health' Hughes answered only getting the colonel more irritated Hughes then gave orders to the troops I walked over to Edward who was running over to al 'al you ok? speak to me al' al then uppercut Edward 'YOU IDIOT WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN?' al yelled 'um I think Edward was trying to save you al' I said kneeling down beside Edward this time I got hit 'ouch what the?' I complained 'AND YOU WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT BEING ABLE TO USE ALCHEMLY LIKE THAT?' al yelled at me I turned to Edward and saw that look the look he gets when he found out something he didn't like and that image of the brothers beating black and blue started coming back 'looks like I have some explaining to do' I muttered sheepishly 'yeah more than a little' Edward replied venomously I cringed from that comment 'damn it Robert you fool you should have told them the truth from the get go' I thought.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT ANY QUESTIONS COMMENTS OR REVIEWS PLEASE POST THEM I WANT TO KNOW HOW I AM DOING WITH THIS **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME :)**

**WAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHH**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY EVERYONE sorry i'm late in updating got no excuse for it hope you enjoy this chapter of over 4000 WORDS YES 4000 MY LONGEST ONE YET NOW ON WITH STORY :)**

**DISCLAIMER: SERIOUSLY YOU IT BY NOW IF I DID OWN IT I WOULD BE IN A MANSION **

**AL: BUT YOUR NOT**

**ME: I KNOW WHYYYY IS LIFE SO CRUEL *CRIES IN THE CORNER***

**AL:HE DOESN'T OWN FMA**

chapter 10 (a replacement and doctors appointment)

Edward's POV

'lieutenant colonel Hughes what are you doing here?' 'the folks were a little busy so I thought I would see you guys off' 'great but would you mind telling me what the major is doing here?' Edward asked looking back to major Armstrong who sat beside him who had traded his uniform for a suit 'yeah you would think they trust us by now' Robert moaned looking depressed 'for protection what would happen if scar came after you again? your in no shape for a fight now the major is here to help so just grin and bear it' 'children can be so stubborn' the major commented 'SHUT UP I'M NO CHILD' Edward ranted 'anyway are you sure al made it on board?' 'of course' the major responded 'oh so where is he then?' robert asked 'I put him with the sheep in case he got lonely' said the major 'MY BROTHER ISN'T SOMEKIND OF FARM ANIMAL' Edward ranted again robert sighed putting his right hand to his head a bell went off then to signal the train was leaving 'alright you guys have a safe trip stop by my place next time you reach central' Hughes said saluting them Edward returned the salute with his left hand as he lost the other one robert copied the major the train then rolled out of the station Edward then sat down again robert simply hung his head again with a sigh Edward found himself staring at him 'what is he not telling me?' Edward thought.

(nearing sunset)

the major excused himself to the bathroom and to check on al robert leaned against the window looking out at the rolling country side Edward was still staring at him his eyes hadn't left him since they left east city robert then turned to face him looked him in the eye 'what is my face that ugly?' he questioned 'huh?' 'you have been staring at me since we left east city Edward you must want to know something' 'yeah now that you mention it I do how are you able to use alchemy without a transmutation circle?' robert simply shrugged his shoulders 'really that's all you are giving me a shrug?' Edward asked getting annoyed now 'if I had any answers I would have given them Ed I know you trust me less now but I didn't know I could do it either and speaking of questions why did you try to protect me from scar as well as al?' the flummoxed Edward a little 'why did I?' he thought looking out the window the awkward silence stayed there for a few minutes 'honestly I did it because I-' he trailed off again not able to come up with an answer thinking hard and looking down at the floor 'because it felt the right thing to do' he finished looking Robert in the eye Robert smiled a little 'huh I thought it was because we were friends' Robert commented 'huh? you did? why?' Edward asked confused 'well I thought we were friends since we left risenbool' now that Edward thought about it Robert really wasn't that bad sure he may be covering up some things and annoyed him sometimes but Edward couldn't blame him for that 'well seeing as you didn't see me as one before how about we start now?' robert asked holding out his hand grinning a little 'friends?' Edward thought about it 'ok friends it is' Edward said grabbing his hand and shook it 'good' Robert said he then yawned 'man I think I need a nap wake me up when we get there' Robert said putting his hood up Edward thought it might be a good idea for a nap too and leaned against the window and nodded off.

OC POV

we arrived at a little town the next morning the train was getting water I was up already and bored as i could get watching the odd person go by the major was reading his book Edward yawned and woke up all of a sudden Armstrong stood up leaning out the window nearly crushing Edward 'DOCTOR MARCO THAT IS YOU ISN'T IT? IT'S ME ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG FROM CENTRAL' I saw marco run off 'friend of yours?' Edward asked 'he's from central a talented state alchemist he was researching into possible medical applications of alchemy but after the isvallen civil war he just disappeared' Edward then got a serious look on his face 'c'mon major' Edward said running to get off 'hey wait for me' I groaned getting up and running after them this doctor might know some useful things about bio-alchemy Edward explained as we walked into town the major carrying al we approached one of the townsfolk the major had produced quite an accurate drawing of marco 'excuse me sir do you know this man by chance?' 'wow you can draw really well' Edward said sweat dropping a little 'the portraiture has been past down the Armstrong family for generations' Alex replied getting the stars around his head again 'that man looks like doctor morro to me' the man replied 'morro?' Alex asked 'all of our doctors were drafted to help on the battle fields during the isvallen civil war then doctor morro came here he's really been a life saver around here' we went and asked others around town and got the same story after getting the address we headed there it was on the top floor of a flat roofed house 'this is it' Edward commented knocking on the front door after no answer Edward pulled on the door 'uhh hello?' only to meet the barrel of a gun causing edward to back off as marco fired a shot which zoomed past him and missing me by a hairs breath causing me to yelp 'ALRIGHT WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE? HAVE YOU COME TO TAKE ME BACK? I DONT WANT TO BACK THERE' macro ranted the gun shaking in his hand 'please doctor calm down' Alex said holding a hand out 'no anything but that' marco continued 'no that's not it at all please listen' Alex reasoned 'so your here to silence me then' marco said still not lowering the gun 'n-no nothing like that' Alex spluttered 'i won't be tricked by you' Alex then got ticked off and threw al into marco 'I WILL ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME TO PLEASE CALM DOWN' 'ALPHONSE' Edward called 'a tad excessive for asking' I thought sweat dropping after we all got settled down and al sitting upright again marco explained about his efforts in researching the philosophers stone 'you mean you still have it, it's here?' Edward asked getting excited marco then produced a vial from his pocket and unscrewing the cap 'how can that be the stone it's a liquid' Edward commented I simply stared at it 'to think something so small can do so much' I thought then marco poured the stone out where it settled into a blob marco then explained about the stone taking on different forms then Edward told them about the priest they met in liore who used that same stone against them 'if an incomplete product was that powerful who's to say that complete product can be made' Edward said slapping his hand down on the table 'please doctor marco I need access to your research materials' Edward demanded a slight smile on his face 'ah if only that could be' I thought major who exactly is this boy?' marco asked looking at Alex 'this boy is a state alchemist, doctor' 'what? he's only a child' marco said shocked he then pinched the top of his nose closing his eyes 'after the war many alchemists handed in their state certifications because they refused to be used as human weapons anymore and now a child...' 'you don't think I know what I signed up for? I know what I'm doing but I don't have any choice if it's a mistake then it is a mistake i have to make there is no other way' ed responded clutching at where his other arm used to be staring down marco with those fierce eyes 'I see so you committed the taboo' marco commented looking at al 'amazing the ability to transmute a human soul like this maybe some one as talented as you might produce a complete stone..' 'so?' 'but I can't let you see my research' 'why not?' Edward asked standing again 'you must not seek after the stone' 'not even if it will get our bodies back?' 'never this is the devils research if you chase the stone you will go through hell' 'I'VE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH HELL' Edward yelled 'please, please just leave' marco said turning away from us.

We all left marco's place and headed back to the train station as we waited on the train... 'Edward are you sure about this? even an incomplete stone would have been useful you could have taken it from the doctor by force' Alex asked 'yeah I wanted it so badly I could taste it still...' he then looked at al 'but still we don't want the stone so badly we would deprive this town of it's only doctor to get it' al said 'we gained plenty just by learning the stone can be made now we just need to find another way to do it' Edward said looking back at the major the train then steamed in Alex picked up al and Edwards case 'what about you major how do you feel on not reporting his location to central?' 'I saw a common doctor today I don't see any real reason to report that' Alex replied causing Edward to grin and I felt a smile pull at my face too at that moment doctor marco showed up panting 'doctor marco?' Ed asked 'this is where my materials are' marco said handing Edward a piece of paper 'if your certain you won't regret finding out the truth start here, look closely maybe you will find the truth hidden within the truth but I've said to much already' marco said walking away 'I hope the day comes when you will restore your bodies' marco called back waving good bye the major saluted and Edward bowed his head in respect after we all got back on and train started rolling Edward opened the note 'what does it say brother?' al asked 'national central library 1st branch' Ed read out 'hmmm I get it like hiding a tree in a forest finding one book in that place will be difficult' Alex said 'finally another clue about the stone' Edward half said to himself 'if only he knew how bad things were going to get' I thought 'which reminds me I need to get back to my plan of getting strong enough to become a state alchemist I'm going to need the money at least weather I like it or not can't keep on living off good graces of the Rockbells, Elrics and Hughes families'.

we arrived in risenbool about two hours after that and went up the road to the rockbells house 'yo granny' Edward called out 'were home' al called I followed behind feeling a little scared remembering how bad my left arm was 'I think my life span just shrunk up to the next minute or so' I said 'oh dear what have you done now?' pinacko asked with dex beside her barking excitedly 'heh alot has happened can you fix us up?' after Edward greeted Alex and pinacko to each other pinacko stepped back 'well Ed i haven't seen you for a while but it seems like you gotten shorter since last time you visted' I quickly suppressed a laugh while Edward started ranting at her about how big she was meant to say he had gotten taller 'but why would i say something completely untrue' pinacko responded I heard a vein pop 'I'M STILL TALLER THAN YOU, YOU MINI HAG' then a wrench flew out of nowhere and clocked Edward in the head 'EDWARD I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CALL WHEN YOU WERE COMING BACK FOR MAITANCE' Winry called 'WINRY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME' Edward yelled back 'she is killing me with her humour' I commented between fits of laughter 'YOUR NOT HELPING ROBERT' Edward yelled at me Winry then laughed 'welcome back' 'yeah' Ed grumbled.

'OOOHHHHHH NOOOOO' Winry screeched grabbing two handfuls of what used to be Edwards arm causing me to wince 'yeah I'm sorry it's a little smashed up' 'a little smashed up? a little Edward do you know what you have done to my beautiful creation that I slaved over for you?' Winry asked shaking with rage 'oh dear' I said 'it's basicly the same just in smaller pieces' Edward said smiling with a cup of tea in his hand Winry promptly punched the little prodigy into the ground 'don't tell me your a little smashed up to huh? what kind of trouble have you two been up to anyway?' Winry asked al who blushed and pretended to smile that got him a kick to the helmet causing him to fall over then she turned her attention to me which got me sweating bullets 'so how about you?' she asked cracking her knuckles 'ummmmm' that got me thrown across the room to land with the other two in a heap 'you idiots all you ever do is worry me' Winry said sighing 'seriously why is she lumping me with al and stunted braniac over here' I thought picking myself up Edward then explained the situation to pinacko who took a look at Edwards leg too 'not just the arm your leg needs adjusting too' 'guess your growth isn't completely stunted after all' Winry said slyly 'TCH YEH SHUT UP' 'the shape the legs in were going to have build it from scratch' 'is there any chance you can have done in a week?' Edward asked 'give us some credit Ed' pinacko said taking a draw on her pipe 'three days but you are going to have to make do with this spare for now' she said attaching the leg to Edwards socket 'that's 3 all nighters' Winry commented 'um what about me?' I asked 'oh that's ok I got a spare pair of arms made up for you Robert we can fit them when we get Edwards order finished' 'wow you anticipated me damaging this?' I asked looking at my arm 'yeah well those were going to fall apart soon anyway they were built off of spare parts I had to scrounge from Edwards used arms now I got a pair especially made up to your size' Winry said smiling at me 'but you had better believe it Edward and Robert your going to owe me loads in rush order fees' she said turning to Edward 'damn she doesn't let a bargain go easy I would bet' I thought sweat dropping.

(sunset that day)

'OH EDWARD ELRIC' Alex yelled grabbing Edward in a back breaking hug al and me just stared and Winry gave a nervous laugh 'WHAT UNYELIDING LOVE TO TRY AND BRING YOUR MOTHER BACK TO LIFE WHAT A TRIMENDOUS SACRIFICE TO GIVE UP YOUR ARM AND LEG TO TRANMUTE YOUR BROTHERS SOUL WHAT DERTERMINATION TO BURN DOWN YOUR OLD HOUSE SO THERE WAS NO RETURN COME EDWARD ALLOW ME TO OFFER YOU THIS COMFORTING EMBRACE' the major continued throwing off his shirt 'GAH STAY BACK DONT RUB YOUR CHEST ON ME' Edward yelled trying to get away 'man if that ever happens to me I think I would preform suicide' I muttered we then sat down for supper afterwards I went to the workshop bringing a bowl of stew for Winry I knocked on the door 'come in' I heard I went in Winry was working on a foot joint 'here some food' I said setting it down on a side table 'thanks she said taking a break I took a seat near the door Winry took the stew and dug in 'need any help around here?' I asked 'with automail? not unless you are an engineer' she said smiling 'I may not have full understanding of it but I did a fair bit of tinkering back in the classroom' I said leaning back and giving a smirk 'huh an alchemist and a quick eye to automail you might be taking mine and Edwards jobs at this rate' she said smiling as she finished off the bowl 'heh I will take that as a compliment, bread?' I offered the plate she took a slice munching on it 'well I should get back to work' she said moving back to the workbench as she started working I sat there watching her after a few minutes she stopped again 'what? something wrong?' she asked 'no just thought you might need some company while you work think I will just sit here you need me at all give me a call' I said pulling out a book on 'bio-alchemly for beginners' and started reading winry just stood there for a moment 'sorry was i wrong if so I can leave?' I asked getting up 'no it's fine I wouldn't mind' she replied blushing a little 'good' I then sat back down and got to reading Winry continued with her work amazingly time passed quick I felt the first rays creeping in for the morning I then heard Edward wander in 'look at you working hard this early in the morning' he commented 'been up all night' Edward sweat dropped then came to me 'hey can I have a word' he whispered 'sure' I replied getting up 'need anything Winry?' I asked 'no thanks' she replied still focused on the parts I walked out with Edward we got outside 'what's up?' I asked 'did you stay up all night too?' 'sure had nothing better to do why?' 'well why did you do it? you know I might need some help finding that book' 'yeah I know Edward and I will it was just nice to see her again' I said feeling a little hot under the collar 'huh is that so?' Edward asked giving me a serious stare 'what?' I asked 'nothing' he said then walked back inside I followed and took my seat again back in the workshop.

day two rolled by without too much trouble apart from Edward nosing in now and again I brought Winry food and drink when she needed it on day three Edward started getting too close to Winry for her liking I could see tensing 'robert can you deal with it?' she asked while still working 'sure' I said setting down my fifth book and picked Edward up by his shirt and dropped him out the door 'GET OUT' I yelled after him slamming the door I heard grumbles then a stomping as he stormed off 'impatient dwarf' I mumbled sitting back down 'I agree' Winry said I quickly turned red 'oh sorry I didn't mean-' 'I know you didn't but he can get on my nerves sometimes the alchemical freak' she said giving a half glance and a smile, on the same afternoon Winry was done and ran out holding the arm 'phew man I'm beat' I said getting up putting my books away in my knapsack and throwing them back into the brothers room and went to freshen up a couple of hours later Winry and pinacko were fitting Edwards arm and leg on 'ready?'' pinacko asked 'um yeah' Edward responded bracing himself 'on one' 'on two' Winry said 'three' they both said at once and Edward squirmed a bit as the nerves connected 'that's the worst part when they connect' Edward complained 'once we get the stone I can kiss that pain goodbye' 'our greatest source of income I will be sorry to see you go' pinacko said twisting the wrench' Edward gave another yelp of pain 'ugh stay still do you want me to do this right or not?' Winry asked twisting another screw into place again another twinge of pain from Edward then Winry went on a rant about automail 'crazy gearhead' Edward complained 'you would be lost without me alchemy freak' after they were done Edward stretched out his limbs while Winry explained about his new limbs and the differences between the old and new ones which he ignored and went out to fix al leaving Winry fuming I gave a laugh 'what's funny?' she asked 'oh nothing I just forget sometimes that he is still around my age is all he acts so grown up sometimes it's scary' 'yeah that he does' she said sighing I probably stared a bit more than usual 'she really was cute when she stood a certain way' I thought 'HEYHEYHEY CAREFUL THERE YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING' my head warned I quickly took out a hankie cleaning up my mishap

'right your next' she said I sat on the couch laying my stubs down on the rests looking at them again reminded me of old pains I really thought I had left behind they connected me up I only reacted a little the pain wasn't to bad really I had been through worse afterwards I rotated my arms around they felt a good deal lighter than before and felt tougher too 'I gave the same sort of set-up that Edward has on his automail it won't rust as easily but it won't as strong so you can't take too many risks with it' Winry lectured 'yep I got it all the first time when you talked to Edward' I said waving it off I had listened to her of course just I knew they might not be there for long if Edwards track record was any judge on how many times he would bust his automail after that Edward came in announcing we would be leaving in the morning

(middle of the night)

I sat on the porch looking up at the sky it was a clear night I heard the front door squeak I looked round and saw it was Winry she was in her PJ'S and had a blanket around her 'hey' she whispered I raised a hand in silent greeting and looked back at the stars she sat beside me 'shouldn't you be asleep?' I asked quietly 'shouldn't you?' she asked back I shrugged 'robert can I ask you something?' 'depends what it is?' I looked at her now she was looking down blushing a little and playing with a corner of the blanket 'well I was wondering do you have anyone you like back where you come from?' she asked blushing more I sat there for a moment 'someone that I like?' I questioned 'you know like a girlfriend?' 'oh' it was my turn to blush 'well... not where I came from no-' she sighed 'I see' 'but' she looked up at me 'I never had anyone interested in me that way so it never happened even before my family died and I never tried to find a girl like that' 'why?' 'well' I then sighed 'it's hard to explain' I finished she then leaned in close 'if you want to I can try to be that girl' her breath felt warm on my neck I turned red 'WHAT IN THE NAME OF HOLY FUDGE STICKS? IS THIS HAPPENING?' I thought 'well there's an unexpected development for you' my brain said I sat there not wanting to look at her but at the same time I wanted to pull her into a hug and never let go I turned slowly to look at her she leaned back as I did 'you really want that? what about Edward?' I questioned 'him? well I don't know-' she looked back at the ground she looked confused now 'look Winry' she looked at me again 'I am flattered really I am but don't feel forced into this if you want this then I am fine with you being with me but if you want to be with Edward then go to him do what your heart tells you to it won't steer you wrong' I said smiling now Winry sat there for a moment then she nodded then she gave me a hug 'thanks robert' she whispered then she kissed me on the cheek and went back inside I put a metal hand to my face 'well that was interesting oh by the way your nose is bleeding again' my mind told me after quickly wiping up my mishap I went back to staring at the sky 'could it really be possible?' I asked the sky I didn't get an answer I fell asleep on the step

(next morning)

all of us left for the train station Winry gave a final goodbye she still looked tired we got on the train and sat down and I sat at the window looking out letting my mind drift over last night 'robert? you ok?' al asked beside me I snapped out of my daydream 'yeah al I have never felt better' I replied smiling.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT ANY COMMENTS OR REVIEWS PLEASE POST THEM AND A BIG SHOUT OUT AND THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED MY STORY SO FAR UNTIL NEXT TIME ROBERT23991 SIGNING OUT :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all sorry i haven't updated in a while but here chapter 11 i kinda lost my motivation to write for a bit but now I'M BACK WOOOO enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA IF I DID I WOULD RULE THE WORLD BUWHAHAHAHA :D**

chapter 11 (books and a lunch break)

OC POV

'AW NOOOO' Edward screamed out we were in central city in front of the national library 1st branch (well what used to be it) anyway the place was burned to the ground 'looks like that lead went up in smoke' I commented Edward then gave me a glare for me to shut up then went into the ruin looking for anything 'nothing left but ashes it's all gone' Edward commented

'Major Armstrong sir' two officers said marching up and giving their salutes to him

'ah 2nd lieutenant Maria Ross and Sargent Brossh to what do we owe the pleasure'

'you have been ordered to report back to the command centre sir' maria said

'we will be taking over guarding the Elric brothers and robert farmer effective immediately' Broosh finished

'very well he's all yours' Armstrong said a twinkle appearing

'WHAT IS THIS JUST WHEN I THINK I'M HOME FREE THEY SADDLE ME WITH MORE BODYGUARDS THIS IS GETTING OLDDD' Edward complained loudly oddly I didn't know why he was complaining then again Edward wasn't the type of guy who didn't liked to be treated with kid gloves Alphonse just stood there sombrely injuring Edwards rant we then got a car to woman's house who apparently was working at the library up to a few weeks ago 'that sounds helpful' Edward complained looking out the window I sat beside the 2 officers Edward and Alphonse took up the other side of the car 'something wrong?' al asked Broosh who was staring at Alphonse not surprising seeing as he is in a suit of armour 'oh no it's nothing it's just why do you wear that armour?' al and Edward quickly started sweating 'um it's a hobby' they both answered hopefully causing Maria and Broosh to quickly start whispering amongst themselves while I trying not to laugh.

We arrived at Sheska's apartment when Edward opened the door all we could see were books I sweatdropped at the scene and Edward stared at it gobbed smacked

'there's got to be a million books here' Edward commented

'yeah either that or she really likes to write' I said sarcasticly we edged in me being last in the single file line as the way into her place was so narrow

'is there really someone living here?' Broosh asked himself'

'Ms Sheska are you here?' Maria called out as we edged past a couple more stacks I heard a squeaky voice calling out I took a look down the turn off in the room and saw a hand sticking out of a pile of books 'um al think that is her?' I asked pointing al then looked down there too then we all dashed to the spot throwing books in all directions to get her out Broosh somehow ended up upside down in a pile of books al had stars going around his head and Edward and me breathing hard from all the work a book was on Edwards head and I was holding a couple myself wondering how the heck she got stuck down there,

after sheska giving her life story all of us feel sorry for her then Ed and al getting scared by her desperate reaction from getting fired she mentioned she remembered the notes 'great that means they got burned up with everything else' Edward said hitting the floor 'did you want to read them?' 'yeah but it doesn't matter now' Edward said turning to leave 'I remembered everything that was in them would that help?' Sheska asked causing Edward to run up to her and start celebrating Sheska told us she would have the notes ready in 5 days till then we had to wait we headed back to the hotel there was something brothering me I asked maria about it when we all got seated 'hey lieutenant I understand why you are guarding Edward and al but why me too?' 'don't know just the orders we got' she replied 'great' I replied a then someone knocked at the door I went to see who it was it was a messenger from central HQ 'is Robert Farmer here?' he asked gruffly for such a skinny guy he had a deep voice 'yeah' 'here' he handed me the letter then walked off again 'the heck?' I mumbled walking back into the room I unfolded the letter reading it a couple of times then my eyes popped out 'THE HECK?' I yelled 'what is it?' al asked I simply handed over the letter shaking nervously al read it over then his eyes bugged out too 'you have been invited to lunch with the fuier?' Edward then jumped up 'HUH?' 'yeah tomorrow apparently the fuier is interested in me as an alchemist' I answered 'well that's interesting' Edward said sweatdropping 'yeah no kidding' I said 'I wonder if he knows about my abilities' I thought after dinner we all went to bed with me wondering how bad this was going to get.

I was dressed up for the occasion today I was wearing my best shirt and trousers along with a dark coat apparently we were having lunch at the fuiers estate as I entered the mansion the fuier king Bradly a.k.a wrath was waiting dressed in his usual uniform with his sword at his side 'huh even in his own home he doesn't take that blasted sword off you think he would have more confidence in his guards' I thought as I approached and gave a poor attempt at a salute 'welcome robert I trust your journey here was comfortable' 'it was fuier' I replied but honestly my heart was about ready to give out I had been jumpy since I had left the hotel and right now I felt like I was running a marathon 'please follow me' he led me to the dining room and we both took our seats his wife was there who gave me pleasant smile 'so tell me Robert how do you like central?' 'it's nice enough I have been in worse places' I responded 'well I hope you will be with us a while when you become a state alchemist' Bradly replied giving me a smile which I knew was fake his wife may not sense it but I knew it I could practically taste the rage in the air 'so why are you going for the exam?' his wife asked I thought I could tell a part truth on that 'I am trying to regain something' 'really what's that?' she asked seemingly interested while she was eating some soup 'my arms' I said simply Mrs Bradly stopped spoon midway to her mouth 'your arms?' she asked 'I don't think it would be appropriate to show you wounds like that here but yeah I lost both of my lower arms they are made of auotmail' I replied earning a gasp from the fuiers wife and the fuier himself opened his eye in interest 'I'm sorry I didn't know' bradly's wife said 'it's ok' 'how did you lose them?' Bradly asked leaning back in his chair 'I lost them when I was young in an accident' 'I see well you came out of it ok and your here now and that's what matters' Bradly said giving me another smile 'ok now I know that he has something on me' I thought the rest of the meal was pleasant enough i got to meet bradly's son salem a.k.a pride as I was leaving,

I left Bradly's estate and the driver took me back to the hotel when I got to our apartment I breathed a sigh of relief I entered and found Edward and al sitting inside 'hey how'd it go?' Edward asked 'went ok not much asked really apart from my work in alchemy' I replied taking a seat 'oh yeah before I forget this came in the mail' al said picking up a thick envelope and handing it to me 'what's this?' I asked 'don't no but it's from Roy mustang' 'mustang what does that matchstick want with me now?' I asked taking the envelope off al and opening it and nearly fell over the package was a big wad of money with a note that read

_hope you are doing ok thought I would give you some spending money seeing as you have none of your own till you pass the exam don't worry about how much there is you can owe me later till then roy mustang the flame alchemist_

I simply handed the letter to al and Edward who both gave me a sympathetic look 'guess I'm in his debt huh?' I asked the boys nodded back 'well guess I had better start spending then huh?' I said giving a grin and ran back out the brothers running after me shouting at me something about spending money wisely 'oh give it a rest you two i need to cut lose once in a while' I called back still grinning and ran past Maria and Broosh too who ended up chasing after the brothers.

**hope you enjoyed it a big thanks to everyone who has read,commented,Favorited,followed or reviewed on this story i know this chapter was kinda short next chapter or two will hopefully get done with the whole lab 5 incident including the aftermath and finally getting my oc to take the exam will he be up to the task? wait and see till then this is robert 23991 signing out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **

**HEYA EVERYONE SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING RECENTLY HAVE ACTUALY GOT A JOB NOW YAY *VICTORY DANCE* ANYWAY I WILL TRY TO KEEP UPDATING AS REGULARLY AS POSSIBLE HOPEFULLY IN THE MEANTIME ENJOY :)**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL WAITING ON LOADS OF MONEY :( AND NO I DON'T OWN FMA **

chapter 12 (money spent and studying)

OC pov

I wandered around central al and Edward following me I asked them if they knew any good shops in the area we first got to a clothes shop which was good I went inside buying a couple pairs of jeans and t-shirts first set was all black (for any sneaky stuff) 2nd set was a dark brown pair of jeans with a deep green t-shirt after that decided I needed a weapon and something to carry them in after looking around a couple of stores I got a single short sword and a pair of combat knives along with some throwing knives as well and I got a what can only be described as a utility belt which had sheaths for my knives and sword I also bought a rucksack to carry my books and a canteen for water just in case after my purchases seeing as my knapsack wouldn't be able to hold it all I noticed it was nearing lunch time as we sat down at a café me munching on a muffin and Edward having a coffee

'so why all the weapons?' Edward asked I simply stared

'seriously your asking me that after that whole scar fight back in east city?' I asked back

'yeah but you can make your weapons if you need to' al argued

'true but if for some reason I am unable to use alchemy like when you lost your arm to scar Edward' I said giving a glare to the midget 'I will need a backup hence these' I continued holding out one of my knives with a smirk

'ok but why such small weapons then?' Edward asked idly tossing a throwing knife in the air with his metal hand

'well I need them to be small enough so I can conceal them when necessary and so I don't get stared at you won't be talking to many people with a big sword on your back' I replied snatching the throwing knife off Edward and storing it with the rest.

After we had finished we browsed a few more stores then I noticed something in a shop window Edward walked past me and kept going till he noticed I wasn't beside him 'hey what is it?' he asked 'well does winry like earrings?' 'yeah why?' 'well..' I then pointed to the window Edward came back and looked in a couple of studs were in the window where I was pointing they were set with a garnet of some kind 'I thought it might make a nice thank you present for winry' 'sounds like a good idea' Edward said 'OK I'm getting them' and I marched in the shop before another word was said after I got them we went back to the hotel I put my stuff in my room then told the brothers I was going out 'ok see ya' al called as I left I went to a deserted park area 'OK now lets see if I can pull this off' I said pulling a notebook out of my old knapsack and leafing through the pages...

(4 days later)

'here you go handwritten copies of Tim Marcos notes' sheska said interdoucing the big pile of papers on the desk we were all there including maria and broosh all of us were surprised to say the least 'sorry I know 5 days was a long time but there was a lot to write down sheska continued 'there are really some amazing people in this world' al commented 'so these are Dr Marcos research notes?' Ed asked while looking over one of the thick piles of paper which had been kept together by metal clips 'they sure are come have a look at them written by Tim Marco 1000 easy recipes' all of us except Ed were either surprised or in my case sweat-dropped 'oh great does this mean we came all this way for a cookbook' maria commented looking through one of them 'miss what made you think this was an important document?' broosh asked 'is it not what your looking for? all I did was copied down what I remembered' 'wonderful so this was all just a wild goose chase?' broosh asked out loud 'sheska are you absolutely sure these are a flawless reproduction of the notes?' Ed asked 'oh I'm 100% certain' 'then thank you very much your incredible right lets get these back to the library 'hmm they should have related materials there' al agreed passing some to broosh then picking up a pile himself 'oh I almost forgot sheska's fee' Ed remembered writing something down in his notebook and tearing the page out and passing it along with his watch to maria telling her to take it to the state alchemists office and get the money for her after Edward left maria, sheska and myself had a look at how much Ed had given her and freaked out 'whaaaa did he miss a decimal point somewhere?' sheska asked 'how does a kid like that have this much money to throw around?' maria asked 'man I hope I have that kind of money' I said out loud as I was leaving I caught sight of a book near the door maria had left already and I was just about to curious about the odd title which read 'the dragon of the east' I took the book out and started to leaf through it then my eyes bugged out on what I stumbled on 'SHESKA?' I yelled 'robert? what is it?' sheska asked coming over I then ran up to her and in my excitement grabbed her hands 'can I have this book please? I need it' I explained my heart racing 'um sure if you want' sheska replied looking down at the ground now for some reason 'great thanks I don't have anything to pay you with but I promise I will pay you back for this' I said 'ok um can you give me back my hand?' sheska asked quietly when I realised what I had done I half jumped back with a yelp 'I'm sorry' I said bowing then I got out before I did anything worse.

(at the library)

'I don't understand these are cookbooks how can they possibly help you?' broosh asked Ed then explained about how alchemy could be misused if in the wrong hands so alchemical notes are often encrypted so only the person who wrote the notes in the first place can understand them 'so basicly you are going to need to decipher them but how?' I asked sitting in one of the chairs 'it won't be easy were going to need to use all our alchemical knowledge' Ed replied looking through the first section of 'recopies' 'wow that sounds really complicated sir' broosh said rubbing his head 'hey al there's a section here on green tea' 'green tea? are you thinking what I am?' 'uh huh it might be a reference to the medalergic green lion alchemy do we have copies of falmel's codex or lambsprings concerning the philosophers stone?' 'of course' 'alright take a look at this here and here too' 'yeah your right' 'alright we've got a place to start lets do this'

(a couple of hours later)

'huuuuuh' Ed and al said both of their heads in the table well ed's was al had spiked the table with his helmet 'why does this have to be sooo hard' Ed complained 'maybe you should go back and ask Marco' I suggested 'no way that would be admitting defeat' 'so this is a contest now?' al asked 'excuse me' we all looked round to see sheska after sheska thanked Ed for the money she asked how the brothers were getting along and got depressed auras back then the brothers asked how her job hunting was going again depression was all they got back I didn't know weather to feel sorry for her or the brothers sheska then thanked the brothers for making her feel better that she was actually good at something 'aw c'mon sheska' I said getting up 'you have a great memory and a talent for reading as well that takes serious concentration and dedication you should belive in yourself more' 'thanks robert' sheska replied giving me a smile I Then I heard some snickering going on behind me I pretended not hear the elric's and swore to myself there would be a right good ass kicking for them then the door burst in and in Hughes 'huh major Armstrong told me you boys were in town' he slammed his hands on the table 'what's with you ed? I told you to give me a shout the next time you made it to central' 'oh eh something urgent came up' Ed replied then we all got chatting about what had been happening lately then he mentioned the tucker case 'oh sorry that must bring up some bad memories' Hughes said then something snapped all four stared at me I then came out of my daze seeing I had snapped a pencil 'oh heh sorry don't know my own strength' I replied then Hughes then went explain the business of getting through all of the cases down at his office but all the records were burned down along with the rest of the 1st library library all three of us then stared Hughes 'uh what?' we then looked at sheska who suddenly caught up with us on the brothers train of thought Ed then got her hired for the job sheska then was dragged out of the room by Hughes office shouting thanks to Edward all of us waved goodbye to her 'hehe she won't be thanking us for long' Ed said pen in his mouth then slumped down again 'what was that again robert I think you should believe in yourself more very smooth my friend very smooth I then smirked 'well it's something I always think when I see a certain blonde I know' 'in that case this blonde should get back to work or your going to need another phrase' Ed said giving me a smile as they got back to decryption I took the book that I got from sheska out and went into a corner of the room 'well guess I need to get started too' I said to myself opening the book up and looking at first page which held a picture of the very same transmutation circle that brought me here I then smiled to myself 'alright robert lets see where this rabbit hole goes' I thought getting out my own notebook taking a seat and started writing.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER HOPE TO GET ONTO THE NEXT FIGHT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR TWO **

**NEXT TIME ON THE PARADOX OF SACRIFICE: AS EDWARD AND AL CONTINUE THE DECRYPTION OF THE NOTES ROBERT IS CALLED UPON FOR HIS STATE ALCHEMIST EXAM ONLY TO FIND OUT THERE IS MORE TO THIS EXAM THAN A SIMPLE DEMONSTRATION OF SKILLS HOW WILL ROBERT COPE UNDER THIS TEST? WILL HE GET HIS TITLE AS A STATE ALCHEMIST FIND OUT NEXT TIME :)**

**ROBERT23991 SIGNING OUT **


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED I HAVE BEEN AT A NEW JOB RECENTLY AND IT'S KILLING ME LOL ANYWAYS I AM MAKING AN EFFORT TO TRY AND GET THIS STORY BACK ON TRACK A BIG THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE VIEWED, READ AND REVIEWED MY STORY PLEASE CONTINUE DOING SO YOU REALLY IMSPIRE ME TO WRITE ON.**

**NOW ON WITH SHOW :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC.**

chapter 13 (the title of iron puzzles)

OC POV

about 4 days into al and Edward deciphering the notes maria walked in with a letter 'it's for you' she stated setting it on my desk with alot of other pieces of paper with various notes and formulas written down 'wow what exactly are you doing?' she asked out of curiosity picking up one of the sheets 'well I'm trying to find a way to get my arms back in part and also I'm working on some other stuff ''that other stuff being to find a way home I hope'' maria seemed satisfied with that answer she then went over to the brothers I opened the letter and in extremely fancy writing from the fuier read 'Robert Farmer tomorrow at noon you are to take the state alchemists exam please be at central HQ for that time' 'hey al, Edward looks like I'm going for the state exam tomorrow' 'really that's great' al replied happily 'yeah I just hope I can make it' the rest of the day we didn't speak much I knew the boys needed time and concentration on the task at hand after the day was through we were heading back to the hotel al and me were talking about weapons transmutation after arriving at our hotel room we talked some more about al and Edwards progress into the notes then at about midnight I went to bed I was tired and wanted to make sure I was rested.

the next day I got up and prepared myself I equipped my weapons checked that I had my notebook on me and left for central HQ the Elrics wished me luck and had drawn me out a route on my map after a few wrong turns I arrived at central HQ Maria Ross was waiting there for me broosh was with her too 'ready?' she asked me 'about as ready as I am ever going to be' I replied smiling nervously 'don't worry about it too much just do your best' both of them then lead me to the testing room when we got there they stopped at the doors 'this is where we part for now' maria said giving me a stern look I simply nodded 'good luck' broosh said giving me a smile again I only nodded I felt kinda unwell at that moment the two then left me and I took a deep breath and opened the doors the room was big and two balconies on either side central's officers of all senior ranks stood there watching me and at the end of the room stood the fuier giving that same plastic smile as when I first met him I walked up to the fuier 'Fuier King Bradlay thank you for giving me this opportunity' I said in a formal voice the fuier looked slightly surprised for a moment 'such manners I am glad to see you are taking this seriously you may begin when ready' I nodded and headed for the middle of the floor 'officers of central' I called the silence in the room was deafening 'I would ask you all not to move at all for the next minute or so thank you' I then took a deep breath 'please let this work' I whispered to myself I then clapped my hands and slammed them into the ground then slowly swords and other various weapons grew out of the ground, walls and even the ceiling they even grew on the balconies everyone stared around them amazed and some of the guards were horrified and drew their weapons when i was done I stood up straight and clapped my hands again the weapons detached from the ground and floated towards me 'this is my alchemy art' I stated 'may I see one of these weapons?' the fuier asked I did as he asked and sent a sword over to him he inspected it for around a moment 'a most impressive technique can everyone leave us alone for a moment?' everyone responded and filed out of the room 'so tell me robert how did you learn this?' he asked laying the sword aside 'I didn't learn this fuier I developed it on my own' I replied using my alchemy and letting the pile of weapons drift to the side of the hall before letting them down I got a slightly surprised reaction from the fuier 'my my very impressive tell me robert would you kill to protect this country?' 'yes' I replied without thinking 'then this should be easy then- BRING IN THE PRISNOR' Bradlay called out a pair of doors opened.

a guard escorted a man in to the room he was a scruffy man in a prisoner's garb shackles clinked as he made his way to me and stood beside me 'whhhaaattt?' I thought the officer then put a gun in my hand a 9mm pistol looked like a makarov then went to stand by the fuier only the one guard and him were in the room 'now execute the prisoner robert' the fuier ordered in a calm voice I looked from the fuier to the prisoner and back again 'what? but why?' I asked the fuier then got a serious look 'he has killed dozens of people both here in amerstires and in other countries I think I don't need to explain any-more' bradlay said I looked at the gun in my hand 'man I thought my days of using tools of destruction for killing were over now look at me about to do it again a bit more of my humanity shattered' the prisoner looked shocked at the fuier clearly he wasn't expecting to die in this manner 'don't worry you won't feel a thing' I said putting the gun to his head and cocking the gun I didn't wait for a reply or even last words I closed my eyes pulled the trigger first silence then a scream of pain and a curse came I opened my eyes again to see that somehow I had moved my hand at the last second instead of killing the prisoner I had taken a piece of his ear off and was bleeding the I felt the fuier's anger radiating from him 'why did you do that robert?' the fuier asked his voice becoming more serious 'I thought a slow death was good fuier is that not enough?' I asked trying to act innocent like I had intended to miss 'kill him robert' the fuier barked I cringed then looked at the man again 'if I kill again I will be no better than the homuncli I will not take other lives to regain my own I can't do that weather this man is innocent or guilty makes no difference to me' I thought I then looked at the fuier my resolve burning 'I'm sorry fuier but I will not obey I'm an alchemist not a executioner' I said tossing the gun away the fuier then got up and approached me he was mere inches away now his face a deadly mask of rage it was hard to look him in the eye but I did despite my body yelling at me to run for it he then laid a hand on my shoulder then... he smiled his true face replaced with that creepy smile 'I see your point robert I'm sorry I had to put you through that you are free to go you will be informed tomorrow if you pass or not' I was struck dumb ''I thought he was going to kill me for a second crap that scared me'' the fuier then walked away the guard and prisoner following I breathed a sigh of relief and left the testing room hoping that was the last time I would ever hold a gun it brought back too many bad memories flashes went through my head of that night the three men, me from back then and the blood on my hands everything I had ever done wrong now I would erase that mistake clenching my hands into fists I ran back to the hotel eager to continue to try and get home

Nobodies POV

Fuier king bradlay walked down the dank halls underneath central command ignoring the many glinting hungry eyes of chimera's his guard following behind also took no notice they continued until they reached the main chamber where a man sat in a stone throne leaning on one elbow his hand propping up his bearded chin his blonde hair falling down to his waist his eyes of the same color watching their every step with a vague interest pipes stuck out of the throne like veins leading away into the depths of central and far beyond 'welcome back my children wrath and envy what have you found?' the man known as father asked the fuier gave a respectful nod and envy transformed with a cackle of red lighting his dark green hair flowing down and his purple eyes glinting mischievously 'father we may have found something of interest another human sacrifice' wrath said 'oh? and who is this person?' 'his name is robert farmer apparently he came here with the elrics from the east he was also involved the scar incident in east city' envy replied taking a seat on one of the many pipes laying on the floor 'I wonder if this is the same boy that the informant told us of?' father asked himself 'could be either way he might make an excellent candidate' envy replied 'hmmmm very well keep an eye on him see what he does he might be the missing piece to our puzzle' 'but of course father' envy replied doing a mock bow then strolling out again 'i will take my leave too' wrath said curtly leaving the blonde homunculus alone in the empty chamber 'as always the good doctor came through for us' father said to himself picking up a glass of wine off the stone beside him and drinking it in one go 'I wonder does slave 23 know of my little project?' he asked admiring the glass in his hand dully 'either way I will get what I desire the pieces of the board are all under my thumb enemy or not' he then let the glass drop smashing on the ground and got off his throne and strode away into the darkness his white robe trailing behind him like a cape.

Robert's POV 6 days later

I awoke with a groan I had been sleeping in the library again trying to figure out my own notes half the stuff I was scribbling down barely made any sense any-more over the last 6 days it had been writing down notes or training on my own to improve my combat skills it was the 10th day since the elrics started decoding marcos notes I stretched out my metal limbs clanking a little along with the crack of stiff joints as I stood up and paced the room trying to walk out my tiredness al was out edward was sleeping in his room at the hotel I heard a knock at the door I went and answered and a guard stood there looking as tired as I felt 'robert farmer?' he asked 'yeah?' I asked still groggy 'the fuier wants to see you as soon as possible' I nodded and he marched off I then retrieved my duster jacket throwing it on and heading off to central HQ I arrived at the fuier's office more than a bit nervous I knocked at the door 'come in' I heard from the other side turning the handle I entered the fuier's office 'please robert have a seat' he offered I took it and sat down 'well I must say you gave me quite the shock the other day with your alchemy for that...' he then reached for the folder beside him and handed it to me I opened the envelope 'I am awarding you this' the fuier finished I read over the letter blinked hen read it again 'I GOT IT WAHOOO' I yelled then I remembered where I was 'oh ah sorry sir' I said bowing 'no need but next time I expect you to salute iron paragon alchemist' 'you bet sir' I replied doing exactly as he said 'good that is all for now you will be assigned to roy mustang in a few days until then you can stay with the elrics and try to keep out of trouble' 'I will thank you sir' I said saluting again then walking out 'oh and robert?' I turned just in time to catch my pocket watch 'don't forget that' I smiled then left 'at last some progress' then I remembered the elrics I had decided not to tell them the truth because I needed more time to train and also needed to find information on my portal I spent most of the day walking around central then headed back to the library around 5ish as I approached the room I heard broosh yawn loudly 'hey better not fall asleep Sargent' I called waking broosh up 'oh robert how was your day?' I then grinned showing my pocket watch 'not bad not bad just went up to a majour rank' maria and broosh stared bug eyed at me for a sec then a big crash echoed from the room 'TO HELL WITH IT' I heard Edward yell we all entered and found papers scattered everywhere and al and Edward sitting on the floor 'what happened in here?' I asked 'we cracked the code and decoded the notes' al said sadly ''oh this part man I'm starting to wish I had told them now'' 'but that's a good thing isn't it?' broosh asked Edward then slammed he metal fist into the floor 'THERE IS NOTHING GOOD ABOUT THIS DAMN IT, this is the devils research doctor marco was right it's evil' 'what's so evil about it?' broosh asked nervously 'the main ingredient in a philosophers stone is human life' broosh and maria gasped I looked away disgusted 'in order to make a stone you have to make multiple human sacrifices' 'how could the military allow research into something so horrible?' broosh asked after Ed warned the two guards to never mention this me al and Ed all headed for the hotel when we reached our room ed went straight to the couch and flopped down on it not saying a word al was about to head off to the bedroom 'wait al' I called 'what is it?' 'can I talk to you a sec?' 'sure' we both then sat down 'look al I-' I then paused giving a glance at the prone blonde alchemist ''damn it robert you can do this you have to tell them at some point it's either that or risk getting found out'' '''ARE YOU CRAZY WHAT IF THE BROTHERS DON'T TRUST YOU ANYMORE?''' ''that' a risk I am willing to take'' 'robert?' al asked cocking his head questioningly I sighed 'I haven't been entirely honest with you guys at first I thought it was better to keep my mouth shut but now I-' Edward then stirred out of his what I thought was sleep I shot out of my seat 'you know what never mind al it can wait see you later' I said running out as fast as I could I went downstairs thinking on getting some food but then I saw major Armstrong stroll past me with a very nervous maria and broosh in tow 'Armstrong?' 'ah robert come with me I think you me and the elric brothers need a little chat' ''ah so he found out then'' I sighed then followed him back to the elrics room.

'HOW TRAGIC TO THINK THAT THE PHILOSOPHERS STONE IS BUILT WITH SUCH A TERRIBLE SECRET' major Armstrong yelled tears and sparkles showing in eager measure al stared dumbfounded at the fact the major had broken down the door Edward was currently making the death face at maria and broosh who were trying to apologize to him and I was trying not to laugh after that Edward got his bright idea about the truth hidden in the truth Armstrong then got a map of central showing off the laboratory's in central lab 3 as being his top suspect Edward thought on this 'wait what about this one?' I asked pointing out lab 5 which had an x mark over it ''got to push this along otherwise I might die of old age'' 'yeah I was about to say that too' Edward confirmed 'it been classified as off limits because the building is structurally unsound' maria explained 'it's there' ed said and I nodded as well 'how can you be so sure?' broosh asked 'look what's next door' I commented pointing out the prison 'ok so what's your point?' broosh asked 'what did Edward say was the main ingredient for a stone?' I asked him 'Edward said it needed live humans-' then he caught up with us 'yeah they are using convicts who would be executed as well... ingredients' I commented maria then got a sick look to her face 'there using prisoners to make the stone' 'hey I don't like talking about it either' ed said 'prisons from other jurisdictions could be doing the same thing I wonder if the government is involved' al said 'why do I get the feeling we shouldn't have gotten involved' maria commented 'that's why we said not to tell anybody' al responded Armstrong then rolled up the map 'this has the potential to become a political nightmare I will look into what happened tonight until this is resovled officers speak of this to no-one and you elric brothers and Robert behave yourselves' Armstrong said at that moment al and ed jumped acting all jumpy and I started sweating bullets 'HRMMMMMM I KNOW YOU THREE YOU WERE PLANNING TO SNEAK OUT AND CHECK THE LABORATORY TONIGHT WEREN'T YOU?' 'we weren't weren't we promise' all three of us replied Ed and I shaking our heads furiously while al nodded.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT PLEASE FEEL FREE TO RATE AND REVIEW TILL NEXT TIME THIS IS ROBERT23991 SIGNING OUT. **


End file.
